The Deal Sealer
by Dex Cipher
Summary: After thirty years of searching, Stanley Pines finally have the three journals of his brother, but, his goal of bringing his brother back is more apart than he thought. Bill Cipher is impatient with this and decides to help Stanley to open the portal more quickly, with the intention of creating Weirmageddon. Time to seal the deal.
1. Deals

It has been 30 years since the portal was shut down by Stanford Pines, he hid all the journals showing how to operate it somewhere in Gravity Falls, Stanley Pines, his brother, had in his possession the three of them after all that time, but he still needed the required materials for opening the portal once again, all he wanted to do was to bring his brother back, but without help, he wasn't going to open it anytime soon, Bill Cipher was starting to lose his patience with this situation, so he started to look for some alternative help for Stanley, he literally analyzed the entire planet earth just to find some good help for him, he couldn't find anyone capable of helping Stanley, Bill needed someone that will help Stanley to get all the materials, no matter the price, he was starting to give up when suddenly he noticed an interesting pair of individuals, this individuals were no common people, one of them was a magical princess from another dimension called Mewni, and the other one was his best friend on the earth dimension, a boy that will do whatever he could to help and protect their loved ones.

-Well, well, well, what a peculiar couple we have here, let's investigate these individuals a little more.

Bill said to himself while he investigate the different connections they had, the boy and the girl shared some connections with different people on earth, but none of those would help Bill with his goal, but after checking the earth connections, he saw the Mewni connections, they shared an enemy in common, someone by the name of Ludo, Bill started to investigate more about Ludo, he watched him closely, his past, his present, his weaknesses, his goals and his strengths, after that Bill went into a deep thinking.

-Hmmm… This new individuals sound interesting, and I could do some really nice work if I use them, but I am not sure if everything will go according to what I have in mind.

After this, Bill investigate the king of relationship that those two friends shared, he couldn't believe what he was watching, they were connected by the red string of destiny.

-Well, now I know everything will go according to my plan, what were the names of those two again?

Bill checked their names one last time, memorize them and prepared everything to start his plan.

-Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, best friends and bound together by the red string of destiny, this should be fun! First of all, I need to talk to that Ludo guy, he is just the first of many deals I will seal to get what I want and deserve! Now, let's get this party started!

The demon left the nightmare realm in a flash, he was going to see Ludo, the first of many deals.


	2. The Deal with Ludo

The Deal with Ludo.

Mewni it's a colorful and cheerful land where everything is different from earth, in this land, the magic exists, making possible lots of things that, without the presence of magic, will be impossible to exist in the first place, there, the magical and mythological creatures of earth are real, there are unicorns, pixies and lots of other magical creatures that are living there, peacefully, but as good as that sounds, there are other creatures that aren't as peaceful as the other ones, monsters, there are all kind of monsters, this creatures habit the land of Mewni as well, they all are pretty dangerous and strong, but, there is one in particular that is even more dangerous and nasty than the rest of his kind, his name, is Ludo.

In the depths corners of this land, Ludo reside, and with his own wand he became a threat for not just all the dimension of Mewni, he is threating all the dimensions, with that wand in his possession, he could try to take down the kingdom of Mewni, but, his inexperience it's his biggest weakness, he is not familiar with the control of magic and he knows that, that's why he has been trying to conquer the control of his own wand, but, no matter how hard he tried, he just wasn't able to control it yet.

-AAAAGH! Failures! Failures! Failures! I am tired of failing with this magic thing! I just want to destroy all my mortal enemies! Is that seriously too hard to do!

In the middle of his tantrum, the wand of Ludo started to shine with a vile green light.

-Uh? Yes, what is it?

Ludo said while looking at the wand in his hand, the wand started to shine brighter and slower, like if the wand was talking to Ludo.

-I know I need to practice! I just don't know how! …What? A spell book? Do I need something like that? But, where I can find it? …Star Butterfly?! That annoying teenager has it?! ...AGH! Great! This is just great! Just when I think I didn't had to worry about that little pest again, she just somehow managed to get in my way! …I know that I need to steal it from her! But how?! I don't know when to attack or how to steal it from her, if I still had my monsters I could easily sent Buff Frog to spy on her! But know I can't do that! So the questions are WHEN and WHERE!

-You just need that? If that's the case, I could help you with you little plan…

A voice started to talk out of nowhere, Ludo reacted really surprised by this, he started to look around aiming with his wand, preparing it to fire in any second.

-Who's there? Show yourself!

The triangular demon appeared right in front of Ludo.

-Hey, relax Ludo, I am only here to have a little chat with you.

-Who are you?

-Let's just say that I am the one who can help you to get that spell book that you need so much.

-How did you know that I need that spell book? And how do you even know my name?

-Well Ludo, the thing is that I've been watching you just for a short period of time and I must say that I am very impressed with all the progress you have made this far, so now that I want to help you with this thing you have in mind to make you progress even more, if you get your hands in that book and learn all the secrets that you need from it, you will be unstoppable, there will be no one with the enough power to ever defeat you again!

-Oh please, tell me something that I don't know.

-Well actually, I am here to tell exactly that!

Ludo look confused at the one eye demon that was just floating in front of him.

-What? To tell me what exactly?

-Isn't it obvious? I am here to tell you when, where and how steal the book from Fallen Star.

-Wait, are you seriously saying that you want to help me?

-Of course I am saying that I will help you to get that book!

-Yes! Yes!

Ludo shout in emotion and raised his arms upwards, he was feeling great in that moment, he could almost watching him as the supreme ruler of all, but Bill interrupted him.

-But, I just need two simple things from you.

-Wait, what? What are you talking about?

-Well, you see, I clearly said I will help you to get that spell book, but I want something in return.

-Okay, what is the trick?

-The trick is that if you don't accept my offer, I will not be telling you nothing and you could go to spy her on your own, risking yourself to being caught or to lose your half of the wand, trust when I'm telling that Fallen Star will sweep the ground with your beak because she has more experience than you thanks to that spell book that you desire so much, besides, these two things that I am asking to you are simple, it won't cost you anything.

Ludo think about it, the yellow triangle was right, the rats were too small and incompetent for the job and the spider or the eagle will not be able to understand the order, besides, they were too big to spy Star, someone will eventually notice that they were being caught and they were animals, even if they do all that stuff right, they will not be able to tell him a dang thing about what they saw, the only option was to do it himself, but once again, that one eye triangle was right, he would be risking too much, Ludo was left with no other choice but to accept the deal.

-Fine! What do you want from me?

-Excellent, it took you longer than I thought, but anyways, I want you to listen carefully, the first thing that I want from you is your word.

-What do you mean by that?

-I want you to promise me that you will only take the spell book and nothing else, if you see the wand alone without protection, you will not take it, no matter what.

Ludo was amazed by the first request, didn't expect that sort of thing, but he didn't have another choice, so he accepted the first term with some rage.

-Fine, I will not take nothing more than the book, what is the second thing that you want?

-Perfect, in that case, the second thing that I want is the girl.

-WHAT?!

Ludo was surprised even more by this second condition, he couldn't help but ask.

-Why would you want that annoying princess?!

That is not of your concern, but, what do you say? Do we have a deal?

Bill said as he stretch his hand to Ludo and set it in a light blue fire.

Ludo was thinking about this, why in the world do he need Star? Is there something more than helping him to steal the book? Before he could even think clearly he got interrupted by Bill.

-Come on pal, I don't have all the day! I have places to go and I haven't give you the information yet, I am just waiting for you to shake my hand to seal the deal.

-Fine, it's a deal!

Ludo shook his hand in a rush and got himself a deal with this demon.

-Excellent, glad we can be pals, so, here is what I know, listen closely cause I'm only saying this once, if you want, I can wait for you to get a pen and a piece of paper.

-No its fine, just tell me already.

-Alright, then let's get started, in two days exactly, Fallen Star will go only with his spell book and her wand to the graveyard of the town that she lives in at night, so you now know when is your chance to attack and where do you have to attack, but I will tell you how to attack according to our deal, what you have to do is to arrive at that place at 9:00 p.m., half an hour before they arrive, you will have to search one tomb that has the name Bon Bon on it, once you do, get your troops in position around the area of that tomb, and prepare a hideout for you, your eagle and spider, you will have to make a surprise attack, but, don't attack her so fast, wait for the right moment, don't worry about it, I will send you a sign, when I gave you the sign, that will be the perfect chance to attack.

-What will be this sign that you are talking about?

-Don't you worry about that Ludo, you will not miss it I'll make sure of that.

-Okay, thank you for all… Erm… What was your name again?

-You can call me Bill, Bill Cipher.

-Alright Bill, see you in two days.

-You can count on it, Monster Skull.

-Wait, how did you…

Before he could finished his question, Bill was already gone, Ludo couldn't believe what just happened, he just make a deal with someone that he didn't know at all, that deal will make him even more powerful than anyone, but, something about the deal was still bothering Ludo, why do Bill wanted Star? He didn't know the answer, but for whatever reason, it was already too late, he seal the deal with Bill already, there was no looking back now, just moving forward.

Meanwhile, Bill was on his way of making the next deal, it was time to meet Janna.


	3. The Deal with Bon Bon

The Deal with Bon Bon.

Bill had to wait two days before he could make the deal with Janna, but, he didn't waste some precious time doing nothing, he started his way to the Underworld, were his next deal was waiting for him.

In the doors of the Underworld, a single soul was talking to the guardians of the Underworld, he was asking to go back to the world of the livings, but the guardians didn't seem very pleased with his request.

-Please, I've been asking you for ages to go back to my past world, but you still telling me that I can't, tell me why I can't?

-You need to have a valid reason for us to let you go back to the upside world.

-But I do have a reason…

-Coming back just like your candles it's not a valid reason Bon Bon.

-But why that is not a valid reason?

-Do we have to repeat it to you again, Bon Bon? The only three valid reasons that you can use to go back to the living word are, getting revenge on someone, doing something that you left unfinished or visiting someone, and your reason of, going back just like your candles don't fit on any of these three valid reasons.

-But…

No more buts, Bon Bon, your time up there was over long ago, and without any of these reasons, you can't go back, so leave this place and enjoy your afterlife, we don't want to see your face in here, never again.

Bon Bon turned around and slowly left the place, he exit that hall just to step out into the Underworld once again.

-*sigh* Why do I keep trying? I mean, what's the point on going back to that world full of pain, why do I keep bothering those guards to let me go back? Maybe… it's because I really want to do my word of going back someday… Just like my candles… *sigh*

Bill suddenly appeared in front of the clown's soul with a cheerful tone and attitude.

-Hey pal! Why the long face? Come on, cheer up, you are supposed to be funny, don't you?

This sudden act scared Bon Bon so much that he fled from the place, but before he could know it, Bill was in front of him again.

-Hey, relax you clown, I am not here to harm you.

-Wh-What do you want?!

-Didn't I tell you to relax earlier?

Bon Bon began to calm down slowly, and when he was done, he let Bill know.

-Ok, I'm fine now.

-Excellent, now, what was your question again?

-Um, I think it was, what do you want?

-Oh that's right, now let's see… what do I want? Hm… Oh right!

-So… You're going to tell me what you want or not?

-I want to help you to go back to the world of the living, just like your candles.

Bon Bon couldn't believe what he was hearing, someone really wanted to help him to get back.

-Are you serious? Who are you?

-Yes I am serious about that, I am just a mind demon that wants to help you in any way I can.

-Wait, a d-d-demon?

-Relax my funny friend, the word demon does not always means something bad you know, tell me, would a bad demon help you to get to the world of the living instead of staying in the underworld forever?

-Hmm… well, I suppose no.

-You see, this cannot be bad, I will help you to reach the living world but, you have a term to agree first.

-Sure, what is it?

-You will have to arrive one day earlier, tomorrow, to be precisely.

-Tomorrow?! Of course! I agree to that term.

Bill was impressed, he didn't expect that this clown agreed to his deal that easy, but he was delighted by this, his job was made even easier than he expected.

-Excellent, in that case, lets seal the deal.

Bill stretch his hand and set it in the characteristic blue fire of his.

-Of course my triangular friend, it's a deal!

-Pal-lease, just call me Bill.

-Ok Bill, see you tomorrow night!

-You can count on it!

Bill suddenly disappeared out of thin air, that deal was even easier and faster than the deal with Ludo, Bill arrived at the nightmare realm, he wait there until it was time to bring the dead clown back to the world of living.

The next day, Bill presented himself again in the Underworld with Bon Bon the birthday clown, Bon Bon was waiting impatiently, he was too excited for going back, just like his candles.

-Sorry if I made you wait, pal.

-Don't worry about it, the important thing is that you came to like you said.

-So, ready to go?

-Ive been ready since I died.

-Good, cause now, there no holding back! I've been waiting you in the surface, see you there buddy.

Bill left the Underworld and went to the world of the livings, he appeared in front of Bon Bon's tomb, with just a chask of his fingers a strong wind began to blow, all the lights turn off, leaving just the bright light of the moon, after that the tomb began to shine and from the light the ghost of Bon Bon came out.

-Wow!

-You see, what did I tell you?

-Oh thank you so much for helping me to come back, just like my candles.

Bon Bon said while he was stretching his hand at Bill.

-Sorry buddy, but I only shake hands when I'm making a deal with someone and trust me, I have done enough for you.

-Oh, ok, in that case I think a thanks is enough, goodbye Bill, see you another time!

With that said, Bon Bon left the graveyard and began to wander around, with his job done, Bill return to the nightmare realm, waiting patiently for tomorrow, nothing had to go wrong if he wanted his plan to be successful.


	4. The Deal with Janna

The Deal with Janna.

It was a special day in the Echo Creek Academy, everyone was talking about the great school dance of that night and some people were even helping to prepare the gym for the grand night, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz were in there helping too, but at the same time, they were talking about the dance as well.

Janna was in his way to the gym carrying a big box with a cake that she made herself inside of it.

-Ha, I can't wait to see Star face when she take a look at the cake I made that will be probably more delicious than her brownies, but, even if is not, were not going to eat it anyways, I really hope the legend of Bon Bon is real, that will be amazing!

-Oh trust me Janna Bananna, it WAS amazing.

A voice came out of nowhere startling Janna a little.

-Hmm? Who's there?

Bill made a spectacular appearance in front of Janna and answered quickly to his question.

-It's just me, the all-seeing and all-knowing eye and you seem pretty calmed in our first ever meeting, tell me, are you familiarized with these kind of things?

-I had read a little about these things, you know, about anomalies, mysteries, curses, magic, demons, that kind of stuff.

-Oh, so I presume you have read about me somewhere, tell me if you have, I literally fit in the demon category.

-What kind of demon you are?

-I am a mind demon, now tell me, what kind of demon you are?

-What?

-It was just a joke Janna Bananna, chill out.

-Ugh! Why are you here anyways? Listen, I have some things to prepare for tonight, my friend and I are going to see how a dead clown comes back to life tonight, and not even you will stop me from doing that.

-Well, sorry to break it to you, but the thing is, that you already missed.

-What?! But how? I was literally counting the days for this simple day to arrive, how could we've missed that?

-Well, basically, that birthday clown went out yesterday of his tomb, while you were sleeping.

-How am I supposed to believe you?

-Didn't I tell you already? "All-seeing and all-knowing eye" Doesn't that mean something to you?

-Oh no, how I am going to explain it to Star?

-Don't you worry Janna Bananna, that's the reason why I am here in the first place.

-You do?

-Of course, you see, I was just watching every single thing on earth like I normally do, just another boring day you know, and when I looked at you and what were you planning, I felt sorry for you.

-Why do you mean by that?

-I knew that you were preparing to see the comeback of Bon Bon, the birthday clown that had died one hundred years ago, I obviously had watched the whole thing, it was amazing, so when I saw you I felt like if I had to do some-

Bill suddenly got interrupted by Janna.

-Come on, skip all that sentimental trash and get to the point.

-Alright, jeez, what a tough crowd you are.

-Just get to the point already.

-Ok, here is the deal, I can help you to see that clown coming back to life, but I want you to give me something in return.

-And tell me, how do you plan to do that?

-That's easy, we just have to exchange days.

-Exchange days? What the heck is that?

-Let me explain, when I said "exchange days" it's just literally that, I will give you my yesterday and you will give me your today.

-For how much time?

-The deal will start at 1:42 pm and will end at 12:01 pm, it will be just some hours, exactly, ten hours and eighteen minutes, so what do you say, do we have a deal?

-So, what you're saying is that I will be in your position for one day?

-Sort of, you know, that is something really hard to explain, all the time travel things are like that.

-Yeah, I know, but wait, what about Star, we are supposed to watch that together.

-Relax, I had that covered already pal.

-Really, how are you going to do that?

-Well, you are not going to watch it together, but at least you both will watch it, while you are in my place for the time of the deal, I will be with Fallen Star, using some of my mental magic I will allow your friend to see what I have seen, that way, you both will watch the same thing.

-Hmm, well, that sounds good for me, we both get to see Bon Bon and I get to be in a demons position for a couple of hours! I think we got a deal!

Janna stretch his hand to Bill, but Bill stopped her before shaking hands.

-Wait, before we close the deal, there is one term you have to agree first.

-What is it? Spit it out.

-You cannot tell about me or about our deal to anyone.

-Why is that?

-The real question is, do you wanna Bon Bon?

-Yes, yes I want.

-What else do you have to know?

Bill said as he stretch his hand and set it on blue fire, ready to seal the deal.

Janna on the other hand was doubting about this deal, she had a bad feeling about that demon in front of her, Bill notice doubts on Janna's expressions so he started to rush her to a decision.

-Hey pal, don't leave me hanging here, because if you shake this hand in the next 5 seconds, I will leave this place, besides, remember I am doing you a favor. Now let's start the countdown, shall we? 5… 4… 3…

-Deal!

Janna reacted fast and shook the hand of the demon.

-Then it's done, let's get our deal started!

With the chask of his fingers, Bill opened a time portal behind him, after that he ripped out Janna's soul from her body, the empty body of Janna fell into the ground with the box falling right next to it, Bill gave her the necessary magic to summon Bon Bon, with all that done, Bill was ready to send Jana to the past.

-Remember, chask your fingers in front of the tomb at midnight to summon that clown, see you later.

-See you earlier!

After that, the portal was closed and Bill got into the empty body of Janna, Bill opened the eyes of his temporary body, the eyes had turned completely into yellow and the pupils change their form, Bill stand up and pick up the box that was right next to him, after that, he checked out the clock in his wrist, it was 1:42 of the afternoon.

-Just in time.

Bill went immediately to the gym and opened the door just to find Star and Marco helping in there.

-Just who I was looking for. Hey, Star!

Star looked to where Bill was, but instead of seeing the triangular demon, she just saw her good friend Janna.

-Janna Bananna!

Star shout with emotion and went running directly to her friend, not knowing what just happened.

-Did you get it, did you get it?

-I didn't get it, I made it.

Bill said as he opened the box to show the cake inside of it.

-We will finally know if the legend it's true, will Bon Bon come back?

Star and Bill: Just like his candles?

Star began to laugh for the excitement, but Bill instead of laughing, he just whispered something to himself.

-Not today…

-What did you say?

-I said, it's gonna be great!

-It's not gonna be great, it's gonna be epic!

-I will see you in your house tonight at 7:00.

-Oh, I'll see you tonight at… Wait, what?

-Don't you remember, Bon Bon said he was going to come back in his one hundred death date, and that's tonight.

-Oh no, I thought it was tomorrow, I promised Marco to be his dance buddy tonight, his teeth will fall out if he comes alone.

-Let's put it simple, what are you going to remember more, a boring high school dance, or, the resurrection of a dead clown.

It didn't take Star more than one second to make up her mind, she wanted to see the dead clown.

-Dead clown… MARCO!

Star called out for his friend that was talking to Jackie, Star run towards her friend and Bill just stay there, waiting for Star to finish.

-I don't know if this is gonna be this easy, guess I'll find out tonight. Hmm… I wonder what that Janna girl is doing with the magic I gave her.

Meanwhile, Janna was creating a complete chaos in the nightmare realm and scaring some people in the mindscape.

-Nah, whatever, I'm pretty confident that she is doing alright, I mean, she had read about that kind of stuff before… I guess.

A sudden shout filled the gym, Bill looked in the shout direction, it was Marco, he was shouting with joy.

-YES! YES!

Marco quickly made his way out of the gym while still shouting.

-Everything is going just as planned.

Bill called out for Star and hurried up to where he was.

-Oh Janna, you are not going to believe it!

-Let me guess, Jackie asked Marco to go with the dance with her, he say yes and you told him about our little adventure of tonight, so now you are going to came with me to the graveyard tonight, am I right?

-Yes, yes you are!

-Nailed it, anyways, I will be leaving to my home right now, I am going to prepare everything for tonight.

-Okay, see you at 7:00!

-Yeah, I'll see you at 7:00, Fallen Star.

-Wait, how do you call me?

-Bye bye!

Bill rushed to the exit, leaving Star in the gym, he had to prepare everything for tonight, he couldn't allow any mistakes.

Bill arrived at Janna's house at 2:00 pm, he knew everything he had to know about her house, so he knew that in the back of it, there was a storeroom where she kept all her paranormal stuff, he didn't even went inside the house, he just went straight to the storeroom, once there, he started to look around, searching for all the materials he will need.

-Hmm, let's see what you got here Janna.

Bill took adhesive tape, lots of candles, some empty glass bottles, a head lantern, a sack, some snacks and put all the those things inside a trip bag.

-Well, I suppose I am ready, hmm, I think I have to wait until 7:00 here, maybe I could go for some food at the house.

Bill took the bag with him inside the house and spent some time there, the time passed and finally, he left Janna's house at 6:45 pm, he started to go to Marco's house and he arrived ten minutes before 7:00, Bill let himself in, and started to climb the stairs of the house.

-Hello Miss and Mister Diaz!

-Oh, hello Janna how… are you?

Marco's dad was going to welcome him, but when he turn around, Bill was already upstairs.

-Well, I guess this is like her house now, she hang out with Star a lot after all!

Marco's dad just got back into whatever he was doing, while Bill reached out Star's room, he opened the door and let himself in again.

-Hey Star, are you ready for this night.

Bill said while entering the room and leaving his bag into the bed.

-Star? Where are you?

-I am over here!

Stars voice came out from inside of her closet.

-Oh, hey Star, what are you doing in there?

-I'm just getting some stuff from tonight, give me one second, I just need to find some birthday candles.

Bill approached the door and said.

-Don't you worry, I will be waiting, just right here, and…

Bill closed the closet's door, with Star inside.

-Whops! Oh no, the door just closed itself.

-What?!

Star rushed quickly to the door.

How do this happened?

-Don't worry, I'll just open it from you.

Bill tried to open the door, knowing that it won't open without magic.

-Oh no, it's locked.

-Yeah, that's kinda my fault.

-What do you mean?

-It will just open with magic, but don't worry, I just need to use my… wand?

Star left her wand over her bed.

-Don't you mean this wand over here?

-Agh! Not this again!

-Please Star, just stay calmed, I will go to get some help, don't go anywhere, ok?

-Okay, just hurry up, oh I know, Janna! Bring Marco, I think he would know how to open this door.

-Relax girl, I've got everything under control, meanwhile, you should still search those candles, we will need them for the cake that I totally made.

-Just hurry up.

-See you in a bit.

Bill head to the door of the room and closed it with him inside, after that, he waited for Star to be distracted, Star eventually continued her search, meanwhile, Bill got the sack out of the bag and opened it, he start to search for some things that will be an obstacle for him if he didn't get rid of them.

-Now, let's see, where are those scissors?

Bill looked around and found the scissors over Stars table, he took them and put them on his pocket.

-Now, I just need the mirror, and I know where that is.

Bill walked carefully towards the mirror of Star, he didn't want to attract Stars attention, once he reached it, he took it off the wall and put it into the sack.

-Now, let's get rid of these before it's too late.

Bill grabbed the scissors from his pocket and opened an interdimensional portal, he was going to see a customer of his, he entered the portal with the mirror and the scissors, when he got to the other side of the portal, he was inside a cave of Mewni, he closed the portal behind him using the scissors, and he suddenly got ambushed by some rats, he was very calmed in that situation, the rats just keep staring at him until Ludo arrived.

-Who's there? And what do you want?

-It's just me, your old pal Bill, and I'm here to borrow your interdimensional scissors for a couple of seconds.

-Hmm… If you really are Bill, then prove it to me!

-Sure thing, you just have to look into my pupils, don't you recognize me?

-So is it really you, why do you want my scissors?

-I just want them to get rid of something.

-Sure, sure, here they are.

Ludo handed the scissors over to Bill.

-Thanks pal, it won't be long.

After that, Bill opened a portal using Ludo's interdimensional scissors, the portal was opened into the middle of nowhere, Bill threw the scissors and the mirror inside the portal, leaving them into an empty space, after that he closed the portal and opened a new one, this portal will take him back to Star's room.

-Oh and one last thing before I go.

-What is it Bill?

-I will accompany Star to the graveyard to make sure everything will go according to the plan, I need you to tell your troops to not attack me until I say so.

-You already heard him, don't attack him until he says you can attack him.

-Thanks pal, close this portal for me, see you all tonight, remember arrive at 8:30, we are going to be arriving at 9:00, so better be ready, bye!

After saying that, Bill entered the portal and Ludo closed it when he was already gone.

Bill was back in Star's, Star was still inside the closet, Bill knew what he had to do, he had to force Star to deep down, and he knew exactly how to do it.

Bill opened the door of Star's room, simulating his arrival.

-Hey Star, I'm back and I now know how to help you.

-What is it, did you bring Marco?

-Nope, he's in the shower right now.

-In that case you asked him, right? What did he tell you?

-Nope, I didn't ask him nothing, in fact, I am going to tell him something about you.

-What do you mean Janna?

-Marco's privacy is not the only thing that I like to break in Star, I have read your journal, and now I know what your thoughts on Marco are.

-You did what?! Why would you do such a thing?!

-I was bored.

-Are you serious?

-I am, and I am serious too about telling Marco all about it.

-No, Janna! Wait! Stop!

-I am going to do it right now!

-No Janna! Please wait!

-I am about to exit your room and going to Marco's.

A bright light started to exit from inside the closet, the bright light created a magic key that was used to opening the door, after that, Star came out of the closet like a flash, grabbing Bill's arm.

-Please Janna, don't do that, I'm begging you! I'm begging you!

-Jeez kid, relax, I don't even know what are your real thoughts on Marco.

-Please don't tell- Wait, what?

-It was just a joke, you can relax now.

-But, why?

-To get you out of there, I know I can't use your wand, and if you didn't have, that was the only way.

-So… You didn't read my journal?

-Of course not, I will never be able to do something like that to you, but, I'm surprised anyways.

-Uh, what do you mean?

-I'm surprised that my plan actually worked, when I told that I was going to tell Marco how you feel about him, you opened your door in a flash, care to explain?

Star started to get pretty nervous about the conversation topic they were heading into.

-Um, well, you see, the thing is that I… I… I forgot to take the supplies from the bathroom, we better go right now!

Star rushed towards the bathroom and Bill followed her, they've got the supplies while Marco was still preparing himself for his date with Jackie, after that, the doorbell rang in the entire house, Jackie had arrived, Star and Bill went to the entrance while Marco went to his room to get dressed, Marcos mom and Star received Jackie while Bill was sitting there, watching.


	5. The Deal with Star

The Deal with Star.

-Oh my god Jackie, you look like, the ocean!

Star told to Jackie that was standing right in front of her, dressing a beautiful dress that matched perfectly with her eyes, Jackie smiled.

-Ha, thanks.

Jackie turn her head to where Bill was sitting.

-Hey Janna.

-Hey.

Suddenly, a voice came out from the top floor, it was Marco, dressed with a very elegant suit.

-Hey Jackie.

Everyone turned their heads to where Marco was standing, Bill turned too, but as soon as he saw Marco, he redirect his attention to Star.

Star saw Marco in the top of the stairs, Star smiled, her pupils grow a little and her eyes started to glow, she brought both of her hands to her chest without noticing it, then, Star's attention was directed to Jackie, Jackie had the same expression that Star just had.

Star's expression changed completely when she saw Jackie and Marco looking each other, Marco started to descend from the stairs and got in front of Jackie, Star was watching them with a sad expression on her face, Bill too, was watching them, but with a smile on his face.

-Ha, I doubt this could get easier than it is now.

Suddenly, Marco's Dad asked Star to take a picture of Marco and Jackie, Star agreed and took the picture with a fake smile on her face.

-Well, I take that back.

Marco and Jackie left for the high school dance, leaving Star and Bill behind.

Bill approached Star.

-Hey Star, what about if we get going too?

-Yeah… let me ask Miss Diaz if she can give us a ride…

Star entered the house calling for Miss Diaz.

-Well, everything is ready, but there's still one thing that it has to be done, but for now, I can't do anything, just wait.

-Hey Janna, Miss Diaz agree to giving us a ride to the cemetery, we just have to get everything on the car.

-In that case, we better hurry, there's still some things to do in there.

After that, they got all in the car and started their little trip to the graveyard, when they arrived, Bill and Star got out of the car, suddenly, Star's spell book came out of the car, quickly reaching Star and Bill while they were walking directly to the entrance, the book slammed in the ground and opened by itself, Glossaryck came out of the book.

Glossaryck: So where's this ghost?

Star: Glossaryck? What are you doing here?

Glossaryck: Is that a joke? Dead clown resurrection!

Glossaryck closed the book and started to make it float under it.

Glossaryck: Now lead the way.

Bill put on his head lantern and turn it on, Glossaryck turn on his gem in his head and they both started walking just a few feet ahead of Star that was following them while watching at her phone.

Bill: I like your natural head lamp Glossaryck.

Glossaryck: It's not natural but thank you anyways, Bill.

Bill: Glad to see you again pal.

Bill said with a smile on his face.

Glossaryck: Look Bill, I don't know why you are here, but, if I know you well, I can tell it's not good at all.

Bill: Oh relax Glossaryck, I am just here to see that clown and nothing more.

Glossaryck: I don't believe that reason is enough for you to be here.

Bill: Look who's talking.

Glossaryck: I don't have any idea of what do you mean by that.

Bill: Please Glossaryck, you know me and I know you, and I know that you have better things to do than watching a dead clown coming back to life.

Glossaryck: Oh yeah? Like what?

Bill: Oh I don't know, maybe searching for the thing that is causing the magic problem?

Glossaryck: how do you even know that?

Bill: I'm the master of the mind, remember? I know everything.

Glossaryck: Well, if that's the case, tell me why I'm here to watch the dead clown and not trying to search for the problem?

Bill: Because you already found it, you already know what the problem is, and that's why you came here.

Glossaryck: So, what you're saying that I came here to find you, because you're the problem?

Bill: Oh no, my old friend Glossaryck, you have something else planned for tonight, I know what it is, and let me tell that you are so cold and heartless, how can you do that to Star, especially in this situation?

Glossaryck stared at Bill in silence.

Bill: Don't you worry, your secret is safe with me.

Glossaryck and Bill went through the entrance of the graveyard while they were still speaking, with Star following behind.

Glossaryck: I think I should say Star that you are up to no good, maybe she has the needed experience to cast that spell.

Bill: Oh yeah? Then let me tell her your real purpose, your little plan.

Glossaryck: Don't I think Star heard that already, she's was just walking behind us the whole time.

Bill: In that case, let's ask her what she thinks on the matter. Hey Star, what do you think?

Star: Don't you think that is weird that Marco first asked me to the dance and after that he totally changed his mind, that's like, not cool, right?

Bill: What? Didn't you were the one that told him to go with Jackie because you want to see Bon Bon? You want to see Bon Bon, don't you?

Star: Oh yeah… Bon Bon…

Bill turned back to look Glossaryck again.

Bill: So, you were saying?

Glossaryck: Fine, I admit that this is not the right moment to talk to Star about this.

Bill: That's exactly what I'm saying, so, you don't say about me, and I don't say about you, deal?

Glossaryck: Yes, yes, yes, just set your hand in fire like you always do to finish this as fast as we could.

Bill: I can't do that in this body, let's just shake hands like normal people.

Glossaryck and Bill shake hands, but before letting go, Glossaryck said.

Glossaryck: But I have to warn you, if you hurt Star physically or emotionally, you are going to regret it.

Bill: I understand.

Star called out for Bill's and Glossaryck's attention, pointing to a tomb in front of her while doing it.

Star: Janna, Glossaryck! Check this out.

Bill and Star removed the plants around the grave and revealed the owner of it, the name Bon Bon was written on it with a phrase.

Star and Bill: "I will come back" It's Bon Bon!

They immediately started to get the things ready for summoning the dead clown, Bill gathered all the stuff in his bag and started to make a "summoning spell" in the floor in front of the tomb, meanwhile, Star was getting her things ready for decorating the grave, but her mind was still thinking about Marco.

Bill finished quickly his job, but Star wasn't doing it very well.

Bill: Hey Star, how is that coming along?

Star: Uh, oh, yeah… it's going great…

Bill: You sure, that doesn't seem really great to me?

Star: *sigh* Sorry Janna, my hands are not really feeling it right now…

Bill: Hey, take your time, believe me, this is going to be a long night.

Star: Yeah, in that case, could I have your opinion on something?

Bill: Don't tell me this is about Marco again?

Star: No… Yes…

Bill: Nailed it.

Star: Just watch this photo.

Star said as she got near to Bill while opening the photo in her phone and zooming it.

Star: See, just because Marco has a mole and Jackie has like eight of them.

Bill: Star, those are frecks.

They got interrupted by Glossaryck that was watching a page of Star's spell book.

Glossaryck: Hey Star?

Star: Yes, interrupter.

Glossaryck: Are you going to use this?

Star: What is it?

Glossaryck: Um… I dunno, there's some kind of draw, of a rat, or something…

Star: I don't care.

Glossaryck: So… I can do whatever I want?

Star: Yeah, yeah whatever.

After that, Glossaryck set the page of the spell book on fire, the fire didn't damaged any of the other pages or the book, Glossaryck just proceed to use the fire to warm him, Bill got the opportunity to delete the picture from Star's phone.

Bill: Whoops, I accidentally deleted the picture, problem solved, now get back to whatever you were doing Fallen Star.

Star: W-what? How did you call me?

Bill: I called you Star, now stop worrying about Marco and Jackie, they are fine in that dance.

Star: Yeah, you're probably right…

Star resumed her work in the tomb of the clown, meanwhile, Bill walked slowly behind a tomb where some of Ludo's minions were watching.

Bill: Hey, I need to talk with Ludo, so bring him here.

The rats got in their way to the tree were Ludo was preparing himself, after some seconds, Ludo went to where Bill was waiting.

Ludo: Bill, I was expecting you.

Bill: I was expecting me too buddy.

Ludo: Just talk quick, my demonic friend.

Bill: I need you to put some of your minions to guard the main entrance, Red Belt will arrive here, and when he does, I will need a good distraction for him, if he gets even a little close to where you and Fallen Star will be, our whole plan will be for shattered.

Ludo: I understand, I will let my minions to know about this.

Bill: One last thing, when I tell you to pay me back, you will do whatever it is in your power to pay me back, or else.

Ludo: Yes, yes, do not worry, I will make sure to give you that noisy little brat.

Bill: Good, now, if you excuse me, I have something to attend to, see you later.

Bill came out of their hiding and return to where Star was, Star was still decorating the tomb.

Bill: Oh man, this is going to get more than I expected…

Bill started to look around, searching for something to do, his attention was caught by an unburied tomb.

Maybe it's time to get this body to sleep before resuming my plan.

Bill went to the tomb and jump inside of it, he got comfy and prepared himself, but when he was about to fall completely asleep, he heard a voice.

Star: Janna! Wake up!

Bill: No, you shut up.

Star: Augh! Well, in that case, I suppose I'm just going to be chillin here, alone, in a graveyard, unless some dead clowns were coming back from death now. Augh!

Star just sat down in the ground, putting his back against a tomb behind her.

Star: I should just went to that stupid dance.

Star opened her phone, recovered the deleted photo and started to watch it.

Star: Well, at least Marco is having fun.

Star looked for some seconds her phone before calling Marco, but, Marco didn't answered…

Star ended the call and made a new one, and a new one, and a new one.

While Star was calling repeatedly to Marco, Bill fall asleep, exiting from Janna's body, after that, Bill gave the empty body the suffice energy to keep it living and sleeping.

After that, Bill went to where Star was, hiding behind the tomb where she was sitting. After 57 calls without reply to Marco, Star gave up, throwing her phone away.

Star: Argh! Why you don't you pick up Marco?

Stars attention were caught by Glossaryck's loud snores.

Star went directly to the spell book where Glossaryck was sleeping and opened the book.

Star: Hey, Glossaryck, what's the name of that spying spell?

Glossaryck woke up and started to remember.

Glossaryck: Ungh… Umm… Oh! The all-seeing eye, that will be in Eclipsa's chapter.

Star started to turn the pages of the book, searching for the spell, but Glossaryck talked.

Glossaryck: Wait, wait, wait, you don't want to go there… Dark magic… It's not nice to spy on other people… Because, spying leads to crying…

After that, Glossaryck went back to sleep, leaving Star alone with her thoughts.

Star: Well, I'm not using it to spy.

Star, turned the pages of the book until she found the spell she was looking for.

Star: Aha! The all-seeing eye…

Bill quickly prepared for his great appearance.

Star: I summon the all-seeing eye, to rip a hole into the sky…

Before Star could even finished the spell, Bill quickly appeared in front of her with the most striking way he could.

Bill: At your service, Star Butterfly!

Star: W-what?! Who are you? What happened?

Bill: Allow me to introduce me, I am the all-seeing eye and you just summoned me with that spell of yours.

Bill told to her, lying.

Star: So… You are telling me, that you are the spell of the all-seeing eye, from the book?

Bill: That's exactly what I am saying, so, what do you need me for.

Star: Um… I don't know, the book say that you were a spying spell, so…

Bill: Oh, so you want to spy someone, tell me, who is the lucky one?

Star: No, no, no I don't want to spy, I just… want to… check on my friend.

Bill: Hmm… Isn't your friend sleeping on that open grave over there?

Star: No, I don't want to spy on her, I want to spy on my friend Marco, he's in a high school dance with another friend of mine, so, I wanted to see how are they doing.

Bill: Ok, I will let you to check on your friends, but I can't do it just like that.

Star: What? Why not?

Bill: You see, I can give you everything you want, but you have to give me something in return, in other words, I can't do anything if we don't make a deal first.

Star: Ok… what do you want?

Bill: Well, let me think…

Bill turned around for a few seconds before facing Star again.

Bill: All I want from you it's some of your time.

Star: What?

Bill: You see, I have an old friend who has been alone for some time, and I think that a visit from your part will make his day.

Star: So… You want me to visit your friend?

Bill: Yes, I only ask for that, nothing more.

Star: Where is your friend?

Bill: I will tell you that after we seal the deal, so…

Bill stretched his arm to Star and set his hand on blue fire.

Bill: Do we have a deal?

Star was starting to doubt from her decision.

Star: Umm… I don't know…

Bill retrieve quickly his hand and turned her back towards Star.

Bill: Oh well, in that case I will just leave without making the deal, besides, spying is a bad thing to do.

Star: Y-yeah, I guess you are right, they are probably having fun…

Bill: But, your friend doesn't answer your calls, right? Maybe something happened to him, what if he was kidnapped again?

Star was starting to worry due the words of Bill, in her imagination, she was thinking that maybe Marco was indeed kidnapped, maybe he was hurt, maybe it was all a trap, maybe he was dead.

Bill: But, we will never knew, because we didn't seal this simple deal…

Star took Bills hand, this automatically set itself in the blue fire while Star was shacking his hand.

Star: NO, NO, NO! It's a deal! Now show him to me!

Bill: Alright, alright! Just relax and give me my hand back!

Star let go Bills hand, Bill relax and started to talk.

Bill: Well, before showing your friend to you, there's something I have to warn you about.

Star: What is it? Say it quick!

Bill: I'm going to use my magic to show you your friend into your mind, while I'm doing this, you will have to take control of your emotions, if your emotions get mixed with my magic we could accidentally change something of the situation your friend is, for better or worse, so please, keep calm while you're watching.

Star: Alright I got it, now do it quick!

Bill got side to side with Star, after that, Bill put his hand in Star's head, his hand started to get in an even great blue fire and his eye started to glow with a blue bright light, an image started to project in front of them, showing how Marco and Jackie were having a great time skateboarding together.

Star watched this scene with a sad look in his face, she growled to the projection, suddenly, the blue light in Bills eye became red, causing Jackie and Marco to fell off the skateboard, Star reacted scared, she step away from the projection, getting off Bills hand from her head, ending the projection.

Star: W-what just happened?! What did you do?!

Bill: Oh, I didn't do anything, your emotions did.

Star: That not true! You are lying to me!

Bill: And you are lying to yourself kid, when I'm doing that thing I lose all consciousness, it's just only you and an unconscious me by your side.

Star: No… It can't be…

Bill: Yes it is, know if you excuse me, I have to go now, don't forget our deal, I'll let you know when you are supposed to visit my friend.

Bill disappeared from Star's sight, Star walked backwards with fear, she didn't know that she was walking towards the tomb were was Janna's body, Bill once again, enter the body of Janna, preparing himself for the impact, Star eventually fell over him, after that, both of them got out of that hole.

Star: Did I really do that?

Bill: You fell into me, so yes.

Star started to talk fast about what happened, without making any sense of the things she was saying, Bill interrupted her.

Bill: Whoa, slow down, I can't make a lick of sense of what you're saying.

After that, Bill chask his fingers behind his back.


	6. Time to pay back

Time to pay back.

Suddenly, all the lights turned off, leaving just the bright light of the moon, after that, the lights started to come back, illuminating the tomb of the deceased clown, a silhouette started to ascend behind the tomb.

Bill: Bon Bon, you came back!

The silhouette was hit by the light, revealing his true identity, it was Ludo, he was disguised as a clown.

Bill: Wow, that explosion really did a number in your face.

Ludo let out an evil laugh while taking off his red plastic nose.

Ludo: Surprise!

Ludo came out of the tomb, showing his loyal spider and eagle.

Star: Ludo?!

Ludo: Miss me princess?

Ludo aim his wand to Star, Bill quickly got out of the way and made his way to where the rats were, leaving Star and Ludo with their magic fight.

Bill: Alright pals, lets prepare everything for our guests, squad A, go to your positions in the door, alarm the spider and the eagle when you see the karate boy is about to arrive, squad B and C, follow me now!

The rats do what Bill said, Bill and the other rats went directly to a big tree that was in the middle of the entrance and the place where the light and black magic were fighting.

Bill climbed the tree until he reached a strong branch to sit down, after that Bill leave once again Janna's body, doing the same thing that he do earlier to prevent the body from dying.

Bill quickly got to the battlefield, to watch it closely, suddenly, his attention was caught by a bright red light, Bill turned in that direction, it was the blood moon.

Bill: Just in time, you never fail to disappoint me destiny.

Bill got a clock out of nowhere, he watched the current hour.

Bill: Oh, will you look at that, those jerks are going to arrive in five minutes, and my deal with that Janna girl ends in seven minutes, I will have to make this faster than I thought.

Bill just waited there, in the middle of the battlefield, waiting for that spell to come out…

Star: Mystic Room Suck Transform!

A black hole was created out of thin air using Stars magic wand, the black hole grew faster and bigger in front of Ludo.

Ludo: No! Not again! Not again!

Bill: What?! That wasn't the spell I was waiting for.

Bill saw how Marco and Jackie were arriving to the graveyard, the eagle and the spider were on their way.

Bill: Well, it's not the spell, but it'll have to be!

Star watched how Marco and Jackie were arriving to the graveyard, but seeing them together, made her feel, insecure, about her feelings, this insecurity was enough to change the magic of the wand, alternating the black hole as well, the spider and the eagle arrived were Marco and Jackie, they soon find themselves in a battle with these two giant creatures of Mewni, while that was happening, Bill used the opportunity to mix his magic with Star's negative magic, this mix-up was enough to create a little explosion in the black hole that sent Ludo and Star flying a few feet away from the black hole, Star dropped her wand and went unconscious, Bill, again, use his magic into the black hole, this time, he use his magic to transforming the black hole into a portal, the portal was aiming to the fallen Star, after that, Bill reactivated the portal, this one started to suck everything in his way, including Star, after feeling this, Star woke up and started to resist the portal that was trying to pull her inside of it.

Bill: Hey, Star and Ludo!

Star and Ludo turned their heads in Bill's direction.

Bill: It's time to pay back!

Bill snapped his fingers while the blue fire started to burn in his hand.

Star: W-what?! What do you mean?!

Bill: Star, on the other side of the portal my friend is waiting you, he is an old man that has been spending thirty years into an unknown dimension, this dimension cannot be reached with your scissors, so I just open it for you using your own portal, now go ahead, enter the portal.

Star: No, I won't, not right now!

Bill: I thought you would do that, but I have an ace up my sleeve.

After that, Ludo appeared in front of Star.

Ludo: Aww, looks like you need a hand, princess!

Ludo aimed at Stars hand and fired a little blast to it, making Star to let go her right hand.

Star: Ludo?! What do you want from me?!

Ludo: Oh well, from you, I just need your little spell book, but my triangular friend here wants you to go to that dimension, and as a good friend I am, I am going to make you go to that dimension!

While Star and Ludo were talking, Bill went to the tree were was Janna's body, he opened a time portal with the snap of his fingers and possessed the body one last time.

Bill: Hey rats! Attack me now!

After that, Janna's soul came out of the portal and entered her body, forcing Bill out of it. Janna gained consciousness, just to find herself in the branch of a tree with lots of rats under it.

Bill approached to the eagle and told it to go where Ludo was, the eagle leave with Bill, Bill was extremely careful of not being seen by Marco or Jackie.

Jackie hear Janna's helping calls, she told to Marco about Janna in danger and Marco let her go to help her while he was fighting with just the spider now.

He returned with Ludo, this one immediately ordered the eagle to get the book, the eagle obeyed him and goy the book that was in front of a tomb.

Star: No! Please Ludo! You have to reconsider this! Why that one eye weirdo wants me in that dimension?!

Ludo started to doubt of his actions by the words of Star, he even remembered the first time he encountered with Bill, he ask himself the same question: "Why do Bill wants Star?" Ludo froze for a moment before turned in Bill's direction.

Ludo: Sorry Bill, I won't do it if you don't tell me the reason of why do you want this brat.

Bill glared at Ludo and answered.

Bill: I already told you: That's not of your concern.

Ludo: Then, I won't do it.

Bill, stared with anger at Ludo, his colors change from yellow to red.

Bill: Fine! If you are weak enough for the job, then I'll do it myself!

Bill grabbed Ludo's arm and ripped out his soul from his body, entering faster into it.

Ludo: What?! Wait! I thought you wanted to help me! Why are you doing this?!

Bill: Because you failed to me, and according to our deal, you have to give me Fallen Star, but, if you are not going to do it, I have the right to take what is mine!

Star: NO! PLEASE! STOP!

Bill turned into Star's direction and aimed her with Ludo's wand, Marco defeat the spider, just in time for seeing Bill in Ludo's body, aiming to a Star helpless Star.

Marco: NO! HANG OUT STAR! I'M COMING!

Marco's way was blocked by the rats of the entrance.

Bill: See you later, FALLEN STAR!

After that, Bill fire a blast of magic directly to Star, this blast was strong enough to push her inside the portal.

Star: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

In the distance, Marco watched how her friend was being absorbed by the portal.

Marco: STAR!

Marco quickly kicked all the rats out of his way, but suddenly, the spider fall in front of him, ready for a second round.

Bill got out of Ludo's body and force his soul into his body. Ludo was confused, he didn't knew what to do, the only thing he could think, was to leave the graveyard. Ludo turned around and ordered to his eagle.

Ludo: Quick, grab spider, we got what we wanted.

The eagle fly towards the spider, the eagle grabbed the spider before Marco was about to make it faint again, the spider used his web to grab the book and Ludo, that was standing over it, Ludo called out for her rats, the rats received the order and they all started to run behind the eagle, leaving the graveyard.

Marco hurried his way towards the still opened portal, Bill, was behind of the clowns tomb, waiting for the most convenient moment, when Marco was about to jump into the portal, Bill, with a snap of his fingers, closed the portal in front of Marcos face, after that, Bill returned to the nightmare realm, to watch the whole show without being noticed, he was now just there, waiting for the next step on his plan.


	7. The Deal with Marco

The Deal with Marco.

Marco: No… No, No, NO! This can't be happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

Marco shout worriedly, he couldn't believe what just happened, he saw how her best friend was being absorbed by a strange portal, and he wasn't able to save her.

Marco: STAR! COME BACK!

Marco notice that Stars wand was in the ground, just a few feet apart of him, Marco grabbed quickly his friend's wand and started to shout things while aiming in front of him with the wand.

Marco: OPEN THE PORTAL! OPEN IT! IT HAS TO WORK! PLEASE! BRING BACK STAR! PLEASE! Please… Don't leave her there… Don't leave me here…

Marco knelt slowly in the ground and started to cry, Jackie and Janna were watching the poor boy while they were approaching to him slowly.

Before they could reach him, Marco stood up quickly while he say to himself.

Marco: The scissors… I need to find them! I must find them!

After this, Marco ran away of the graveyard, heading back home as fast as he could, leaving Jackie and Janna behind.

Janna: What happened?

Jackie: Didn't you see it, Star was absorbed by some kind of portal and just before Marco could follow her, the portal closed…

Janna: What?! How could that happen?!

Jackie: I don't know… The only thing that I know is that Marco needs help to get Star back, we have to help him!

In that moment, Janna had a sudden realization, she knew what happened there.

Janna: That's it!

Janna ran away from the graveyard, leaving Jackie behind, until she reached a dark alley.

Janna: Alright, I know you did this Bill, so stop hiding and show yourself!

Bill appeared in front of Janna.

Bill: Well, looks like that clown told you my name, isn't it?

Janna: Don't play dumb with me, I know you did this!

Bill: Hey relax, I didn't do anything bad.

Janna: You throw my best friend into a black hole! And you're telling me you didn't do anything?!

Bill: Relax and listen to me.

Janna: I'm listening.

Bill: Well first of all, I clearly said that I didn't do anything bad.

Janna: What's that supposed to mean?

Bill: It means that the things that I have done tonight, all of them have a good reason for me to do them.

Janna: But why did you do that to Star?! She didn't do anything to…

Bill: We made a deal.

Janna: W-what?! What kind of deal?

Bill: You see, your friend was very anxious tonight, she was dead worried about his friend Red Belt, so we made a deal, I would allow her to watch his friend and in return she would have to visit an old friend of mine, that portal was the only way to get to him, she would have to go into the portal eventually, I just made it faster.

Janna: Star did that?

Bill: Yeah, jealously took her that far.

Janna: Jealously?

Bill: Wait, you didn't know? But, it's too obvious.

Janna: No… don't tell me that Star…

Bill: That's right! In that sleepover, in that final question, she was the liar!

Janna flinched with realization, after that she looked Bill directly into his eye and asked.

Janna: Why are you even telling me this?

Bill: You don't remember our deal? That's ok, let me refresh your memory, according to our deal, you can't say a word about me or our little deal to anyone, and if you try to do it, my magic will mute you.

Janna: What?!

Bill: What you just heard, besides, your friend could have be saved if she had the help of her dear friend that wanted so badly to see that clown coming back, just like his candles, the only one you can blame is yourself.

Janna suddenly was filled guilt and grief, she put her hand into her chest, like, if she had a heartache, Bill just float upwards slowly, preparing to leave.

Bill: Look at the bright side Vampire Fangs, at least we know what kind of demon you are now.

Bill let out a loud laughter and after that he disappeared from the place, leaving Janna there, crying in the floor…

Meanwhile, Marco arrived to his house, he entered quickly, not even saying a word to his parents.

Mrs. Diaz: Hello darling, how was the…

Marco didn't hear his mom, he just rushed his way to Star's room and locked himself in.

Mrs. Diaz: …dance?

Mr. Diaz: Honey, I think it might be good to give him some space for now.

Mrs. Diaz: But we don't even know what is happening to him.

Mr. Diaz: And maybe he doesn't want to talk about it.

Mrs. Diaz: I… I guess you're right...

Once inside Star's room, Marco closed the door and locked it, he threw the wand over the bed and started to desperately search for the interdimensional scissors.

Marco: They have to be somewhere around here! Where do Star left those?!

Marco search the whole room for the scissors, but he couldn't find them anywhere, when he was starting to lose all the hope he had, he remembered something.

Marco: The mirror! Maybe I can call Star's parents for help!

Marco rushed to the curtains that usually cover the mirror, but when he opened the curtains, the mirror wasn't there.

Marco: WHAT?! Where could that mirror be?! I just searched her entire room!

Marco suddenly realized how wrong he was, he had still one more room to search for them, Star's closet, the one that had the only-with-magic-opens door. Marco tried to open it with brute force, failing, after that, he picked up the wand from the bed and aim it to the door.

Marco: OPEN IT, NOW! PLEASE! OPEN THE DOOR! Open Sesame? Openious the doorimius?

After many tries Marco gave up with the wand.

Marco: Argh! It's useless! …So… this means Star's gone?

Marco sat quietly in a corner of the room, tears started to run down his face, he couldn't live knowing that his best could be lost forever, not to be seen again.

His cry was suddenly interrupted by someone's voice.

Bill: You want her so badly?

Marco: W-what?

Bill: Because, if that's the case…

Bill appeared in front of the hopeless boy.

Bill: I could give you a hand.

Marco: W-WHAT?! W-W-WHO ARE YOU?!

Bill: Please calm down kid, I'm just here to help you get your friend back.

Marcos eyes shown a little glimmer of hope while looking at the triangular demon in front of him.

Marco: Really? But how?

Bill: Hmm, I see you are in a hurry, so I will just get straight to the point. Yes, I know a way of bringing back your friend, and yes, I will help you in any way I can to bring your friend back, but in return I want your help to bring an old friend back, I want you to let me bring my friend back.

Marco: Your friend is whit Star?

Bill: Not exactly, but don't worry about that Red Belt, right now, your friend comes first!

Marco: Why is that?

Bill: Well, I'll be glad to tell you, but I can't unless we seal this deal.

Marco went silent for a moment, thinking in any other choices he could have while looking to a photo of him and Star, smiling to the camera.

Bill: It's alright to doubt, just take your time.

Bill didn't even bother into rushing Marco knowing how careful he was in this sort of things.

Marco suddenly asked to Bill.

Marco: Can you open that door?

Marco asked, pointing to the closet's door.

Bill: Sorry, but I that door can't be opened right now.

Marco: Why not?

Bill: That can only be opened with your friend's magic…

Marco: Well, I've got Star's wand right here, can't you just, do something with it to open it?

Bill: I can't, the wand will only obey to its holder.

Marco: Star once told me that the wand will change form depending on the individual holding it, if I hold it, it will change form and that will make me the holder, right?

Bill: That will work, if it wasn't for a little problem…

Marco: What problem?

Bill: Right now, the wand is cleaved in half, it doesn't have its full power, the wand needs to be complete in order to change form, in other words, Star is the holder of the wand as long as this remains incomplete.

Marco went silent again and turned around in the wall direction, thinking in any other choices, but nothing came to mind.

After some time of deep thought, Marco finally decide his choice, his only choice, he turned to Bill direction and look him directly to his single eye.

Marco: Ok, you win, it's a deal.

Marco said while stretching his hand to the Bill, he just stretch his hand while setting it into the same blue fire that he always uses for his deals, they both shake hands, after that, Bill started to talk.

Bill: Alright, well, here is what I know…

Marco crossed his arms and put all his attention into his triangular ally.

Bill: As far as I know, your friend was absorbed by a portal that she accidentally opened, the portal lead straight to an unknown dimension, this dimension cannot be reached with the use of interdimensional scissors because it's surrounded by a strange force that doesn't allow the scissors to open a portal in that dimension. The only reason your friend was able to open it, it's because of her wand, she opened the portal using it, and the portal just happened to lead to that certain dimension.

Marco: So you're telling me that the only way to bring her back it's to randomly open portals until we got the one where Star is?

Bill: Oh no, no, no, don't misunderstand me, I know a more fast and efficient way of bringing your friend back, besides, we can't use your friend's wand remember?

Marco: Oh, right, sorry…

Bill: Don't sweat it kid.

Marco: Well, in that case, what do you have in mind?

Bill: Well, for starters, you will need these.

Bill snapped his fingers, a light ore started to form in his fingertips, the ore started to grow and to float above Bill's open hand. When it reached its full size, the ore float slowly towards Marco's hands, all the light dissipated, showing what was inside of the ore, a pair of yellow scissors.

Marco: Are these… interdimensional scissors? But why? I thought you said you couldn't reach that dimension with these…

Bill: Well, the thing is that, those aren't interdimensional scissors.

Marco: Then, what are these?

Bill: Those are interlocational scissors.

Marco: Interlocational scissors?

Bill: Yes, this scissors works the same way like the interdimensional scissors, but the only differences is that these allow you to travel to anywhere in the current dimension. In other words, these can teleport you anywhere in this dimension.

Marco: But Star is not in this dimension, how are these supposed to help?!

Bill: They will help you more than you think.

Marco: Why?

Bill: You see, there is a portal leading to that same dimension here on earth.

Marco: What?! Really?!

Marco's eyes started to shine, he was full of hope, he could save his friend from that dimension she was stuck into.

Bill: Yes, yes there is.

Marco asked with excitement in his voice.

Marco: Well, don't leave me hanging, where is it?! No matter where! I will go!

Bill and Marco stared for one second before Bill answered.

Bill: You must go to a little and forgotten town, this town is all peace and harmony, for now, the land where this town its located is full of mysteries, paranormal activity, anomalies, dangerous and mythical creatures, despite being small, it's a very dangerous place, the number one super natural activity place on all earth, its located in the depths of Oregon, the name, is Gravity Falls.

Marco: Gravity Falls? I never heard of that place before.

Bill: What part of "forgotten" you didn't understand?

Marco: So… Oregon…

Bill: That's right.

Marco: But, where exactly is that portal?

Bill started to float around the boy while he was talking.

Bill: I will tell you more details when you arrive there, prepare yourself, bring with you all the necessary stuff you could use and the wand too, I will meet you there, just come when you're ready.

Bill ended up behind Marco, and snapped his fingers.

Marco: But wait, why do you…

When Marco turned around, Bill was already gone.

Marco started to ask himself, why that thing wanted to help him so suddenly? How did he know all of that stuff? How did he know Star and him? Why he needed the wand in Oregon if only Star can use it?

Marco looked at the scissors in his left hand and to the photo of Star and him in the right hand.

Whatever the reasons were, he had no option left, he had to collaborate with him if he wanted to bring back Star. Marco went to his room, changed his clothes and started to pack all the things he considered helpful, after that, he went to Star's room again, packed the wand and grabbed the interlocational scissors.

Marco: Don't worry Star, I'm coming for you, please, hold up a little longer, wherever you are…

Marco opened the portal in the middle of the room, before entering, he took a note out of his hoodie pocket and left it into Star's bed.

Marco: Goodbye for now, Echo Creek.

Marco entered the portal, heading into the unknown, heading to Gravity Falls…


	8. Welcome to Gravity Falls

Welcome to Gravity Falls.

If you have traveled to Oregon, you probably have heard of a place called Gravity Falls, a little town forgotten in time, just another place in the map of Oregon, it's pretty easy to miss, since there is nothing of interest that the town could offer to the tourist, the only place for tourist in this town is an old and rusty shack near the woods, The Mystery Shack, run and founded by a big old man that calls himself Mr. Mystery, he dedicates to give the tourist the tour around the shack while having his employees working in the gift shop, a teenager, daughter of a lumberjack and rebel in sometimes, Wendy is in charge of the cash register machine, receiving the money, but never refunding. A young man that stills lives with her grandma, he's in charge of the cleaning of the shack, as well of fixing things that doesn't work right, he's a cheerful and helpful individual, his name is Soos. Last but not least, there is a pair of twins working in there too, Dipper and Mabel Pines, both of them have the age of 12 years and they do the restocking of the merchandise of the gift shop, they live in the shack with Mr. Mystery, or how they call him, Grunkle Stan, they were expecting a boring summer with the same routine every day, until Dipper found a journal hidden in the woods, containing information about the anomalies, secrets and mysteries in Gravity Falls, since then, their summer became more exciting, thanks to the anomalies of the land, they've got lots of adventures and face a lot of enemies as well, they had some great time, but everything is about to change, with the arrival of an unexpected visitor to Gravity Falls.

In the cold of the night, a portal opens in the middle of the woods, a young teenager emerge from it, Marco Diaz had arrived to that land, the determined boy turns around and closes the portal using the scissors in his hand.

Marco: Ok, I'm here, what now?

Marco heard a voice inside his head, it was his voice.

Bill: Well, why don't you take a rest, you must be exhausted, turn around and follow the light of the campfire I made for you, you can use your camping house to sleep warmer if you like.

Marco turned around and follow the fire light, just like Bill told to him, he arrived at the camping point. A clearing.

Marco: Look, I really appreciate all the help you are offering me, but, I have some questions to ask, if you don't mind.

Bill: Oh, I don't mind, but I'm sure those questions can wait until tomorrow morning.

Marco: Wait, could you at least tell me your name?

Bill: Oh, right! Where are my manners? The name's Bill Cipher and you are Marco Ubaldo Diaz, nice to meet you kid. Now that we introduce ourselves, why don't you get some rest?

Marco: Wait, how do you know-

Bill: Good night kid, see you tomorrow morning.

Bill's voice stopped talking to the boy, leaving him confused and with more even questions than before.

Marco decided to follow Bill's advice and get some rest, he was exhausted after that long and crazy day, he quickly set his camping house near the campfire, he went inside and got comfortable, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he couldn't, he couldn't stop thinking about Star, is she alright? Maybe she was fine, but maybe not, he couldn't stopped thinking about that, but then, a sudden thought reached his head, if she was stuck there, he had to do something to help her after all the times Star saved him in the past, he needed to help her, he couldn't stop worrying, he was about to leave the camping house, but, Bill's voice stopped him.

Bill: Hey kid, relax, I know you are worried about her, but I can assure you that she's safe, someone is taking care of her, she's in good hands, just try to get some rest, tomorrow will be a long day…

This seems to calm Marco a bit, he returned to his camping house and laid down, closed his eyes and whisper to himself.

Marco: I really hope she's safe…

Marco fall asleep, waiting for the new day to arrive…

The next morning, Marco woke up and got out of the camping house, he started to look around, he found a river near the camping site, the boy approached to the river and use some of the water to wash his face. Marco returned to the camping house to take breakfast, he brought with him some food, he sat inside the camping house and started to eat, once he was done, Bill appeared in front of him again.

Bill: Good morning Marco, how did you sleep last night?

Marco: I'm fine, thank you.

Bill: Well, just to make sure, are you ready to start the job?

Marco: Not yet, as I said last night, I would like to make you some questions.

Bill: Alright, then let's get this over soon.

Bill float slowly downwards to get in the same height as Marco. Marco breathe deeply before starting the talk.

Marco: First question, what are you?

Bill: If you are asking for my species, then I'm a demon.

Marco: A demon?

Bill: I know what you're thinking, "aren't the demons like bad guys?" Right?

Marco: No, no, no, that's not it, it's just-

Bill: It's alright that you think that way, after all, the first demon you met wasn't the most benevolent, Tom, if I'm not mistaken.

Marco: That is going to be my second question, how did you know all of this things?

Bill: Well, let's just say that I'm not an ordinary demon, I'm a mind demon.

Marco: So you're telling me that you know all this things because you somehow entered my mind?

Bill: No, I can't enter to your mind unless you let me in, it's far more complicated than that and we don't have the enough time.

Marco: Well, in that case, for my final question, why do you need the wand if only Star can use it?

Bill: The answer to that question is your first goal of the day, here, let me give you something.

Bill snapped his fingers, giving Marco some kind of map with two places marked on it.

Marco: What is this?

Bill: That is what I like to call, a "to-do list".

Marco: How does it works, I mean, it looks like a normal map to me.

Bill: Well, it's like a map, but this map will tell you the places you have to go and your current location. Right now, there are two points mark in the map, one is outside the woods and another one is deep inside the woods, you will have to go to the outside point first, in there, you will find a big and old house called, The Mystery Shack, you will have to search for the man called mister mystery, you will have to ask him for a job in that old shack, he will tell you something and you will have to reply to him with a certain answer, listen carefully, the code is…

Bill whispers the code to Marco.

Marco: Alright, I will go there right now, thank you for all the help, I really appreciate it.

Bill: No problem Diaz, and now if you excuse me, I will have to leave you on your own for now, when you're done, go to the following point in the map, I will be waiting you there.

Marco: Ok, see you later.

With that said, Marco and Bill parted ways, Marco cleaned up his mess and packed all his stuff inside his backpack, after that, he started to walk directly to the point outside the woods marked in the map, he was heading to The Mystery Shack outside the woods, he was determined to do whatever it was necessary to bring Star back, and this was the first step.

Marco arrived quickly to the point marked in the map, he exited the woods and found himself in front of the house that Bill told him about, The Mystery Shack, Marco headed directly to the main attraction, ignoring completely the gift shop, he reached the entrance to the shack and heard a voice.

Stan: Welcome to The Mystery Shack folks! Come and behold with our rarest attractions for just 20 bucks the tour!

Marco walked towards the old man speaking.

Marco: Excuse me, are you Mr. Mystery?

Stan: Yep, Mr. Mystery at your service, what can I do for you?

Marco: I would like to ask for a job in the Mystery Shack sir.

Stan: Oh really? Then I guess I'll have to ask you, how far do you plan to go for the job? Think in your answer fast kid, and it better be a good one, the sky is the limit.

Marco: Thanks for your generosity, but I prefer, to reach out for the stars.

Stan's expression changed completely, he was being serious now, he approached the boy and whisper him.

Stan: Come with me…

Stan started to walk towards the gift house with Marco following him, Stan opened the door of the gift shop and let himself in.

Stan: Come in.

Marco entered the gift shop and follow Stan to his office, both of them entered the office and closed the door behind them.

Wendy, Mabel, Dipper and Soos stared at the both of them while they entered Stan's office.

Dipper: Guys, is it just me or Grunkle Stan looked serious about something?

Mabel: He definitely looked serious about something, something about the guy with him maybe?

Wendy: You mean the guy with the red hoodie?

Mabel: Yeah, that guy, what do you think they're doing in there?

Wendy: Maybe Stan caught him red handed?

Dipper: Red handed in what exactly? Shop lifting?

Mabel: Maybe he just wants to talk about something with him?

Dipper: About what exactly Mabel?

Mabel: I don't know… hoodies?

Suddenly, Soos was struck with sudden realization.

Soos: Dudes! What if Mr. Pines wants to hire him?

Dipper, Mabel and Wendy: Hire him?!

Dipper: What makes you say that?

Soos: Simple, the last time someone entered to his office was Wendy asking for job.

Wendy: That's right dudes, besides you entering there without permission, I'm the only one that went through that door with Stan.

Dipper: Well, it could be a possibility, but for now, we will have to-

Mabel gasped with excitement.

Mabel: Guys, do you know what this means if Grunkle Stan is really going to hire him?

Dipper: It means one more person in The Mystery Shack personal, I guess.

Mabel: Exactly, it means a new friend!

Dipper: Mabel! As I was saying, we will have to wait and see.

The four of them keep staring at the door while they were still talking about Stan and the boy with him in his office.

Meanwhile, inside Stan's office.

Stan walked towards his chair behind the desk.

Stan: Have a seat.

Marco sit in the chair in front of the desk, looking directly to Stan.

Stan: So, you're the one that Bill talked me about, don't you?

Marco: Yes I am, what did Bill tell you about me?

Stan: Not much, he just said that you could help me to open the portal I am working on, the only thing that I had to do was to hire you, that way you could help me in a more easy way and without making any suspicious activity.

Marco: In that case, is that a yes or a no?

Stan: It's a yes, you are hired, you will work in the Mystery Shack in the day, but in the night, we will work together in that portal, you will start tomorrow according to Bill's indications.

Marco: Alright, thanks for letting me help you and for helping me.

Stan: Not a problem kiddo, as long as you don't tell anyone, everything will be ok.

They both shake hands with a smile on their faces.

Marco: Well, I must get going, I still have something to do in the woods.

Marco turned around and before he could open the door, he was stopped by Stan.

Stan: That reminds me, do you have a place to stay?

Marco: Well… I sleep in the woods, so I guess I don't.

Stan: Wouldn't you want to stay here at Mystery Shack while we are working with that?

Marco: Really? There are no problems with me staying here?

Stan: Not at all, besides, it will be easier for the both of us to work if you stay here! So what do you say?

Marco: Well, I suppose that if there are no problems, I could stay here until we are finished with the job.

Stan: Great, glad to have you onboard.

Stan opened the door and let Marco out of his office. Marco went out immediately. When the door opened, everyone pretend to do something important while Marco walked to the exit, he opened the door and exit from there.

Stan: See you at night buddy!

Marco: See you at night Mr. Mystery.

With that said, Marco leave the place and went into the woods again.

Meanwhile, inside the gift shop.

Dipper: Grunkle Stan?

Stan: What's up kiddo?

Dipper: What were you two talking about inside your office?

Everyone went silent while they were waiting for Stan's reply, Mabel was excitedly hoping for the answer of…

Stan: I hire him, he will be working with us in The Mystery Shack.

Mabel explode of joy with the big news, she instantly got Wendy and Soos in the same mood, the three of them were very happy with the news.

Mabel: What did I told you! What did I told you!

Mabel said while she was shaking her brother with a big smile on her face.

Soos: Actually, it was me who to-

Mabel: WHAT DID I TOLD YOU!

Everyone was happy with this, except for Dipper that, as usual, had some doubts.

Dipper: And you just hire him? Just like that?

Stan: Huh? What do you mean?

Dipper: I mean, the time you spent in your office was too short, what do you even talked about if you really hire him?

Stan: That is not of your concern kid, now get back to work. Oh wait! That reminds me.

Stan turned around to where Soos and the girls where speaking.

Stan: Soos, I need you to prepare the guests room of the Mystery Shack.

Soos: Sure Mr. Pines, but, for who?

Stan: Figured it out.

Mabel gasped in emotion while hearing this.

Mabel: Grunkle Stan! He's going to sleep in here?!

Dipper: What?! Grunkle Stan? He's not going to sleep in here with us, right?

Stan: Yes, he's going to stay here for a while.

Dipper, Wendy and Soos: WHAT?!

Mabel: OH YEAH!

Dipper: WHY?!

Stan: Because he's not from here and he needs the job. Believe it or not, I'm not heartless, he doesn't have a place to stay, so I'm just giving him one.

Dipper: But-

Mabel: Come on, don't be a killjoy in this bro! Look at the bright side! We are getting a new friend! And what's better! We have all the night to spend with our new friend!

Stan: Your sister is right about this kid, you are worrying for nothing!

Dipper: But-

Wendy: Dipper, I don't want to get in no one side, but maybe your sister is right, maybe you should just relax about this.

Dipper: But I… hmm… maybe… argh!

Soos: Are you ok dude?

Dipper turned back to see Soos that was about to leave to do the job that Stan told him.

Dipper: Come on, Soos! You have to agree with me in this one! The boy that Stan hired seems pretty suspicious and Grunkle Stan knows it!

Soos: Sorry dude, but I don't see anything strange in that boy or in Mr. Pines, maybe you're just being superstitious about this.

Dipper: Soos! Not you too!

Soos: Sorry dude, but I have to get going, that room is not going to clean itself.

Soos exit the Gift Shop and went straight to the Mystery Shack.

Mabel: Come on bro-bro, cheer up! We are going to have a new friend!

Dipper: But Mabel, we don't even know his name yet, how do you expect to not be worried with the suspicious he looked?

Mabel: Hey, if not knowing his name worries you, then let's ask Grunkle Stan and get this over with! Grunkle Stan, could you please tell us the name of our new friend?

Stan: Why don't you wait until he arrives at night and ask him yourselves?

Mabel: Grunkle Stan! You're a genius! Why bothering asking things about him right now when we will have all night to meet him!

Dipper growled.

Mabel: Come on Dipper! Just relax! Everything is going to be fine!

Dipper inhaled some air and release it after some seconds, he sighed and said.

Dipper: Alright Mabel, you win, I'm calmed.

Mabel: But you don't have to be calmed! You have to be excited!

Mabel said to her brother while she was shaking him with her arms again.

Dipper: Okay, okay! I'm excited! Just stop doing that!

Dipper said with a smile on his face.

Stan: Well, that settles it! Now get back to work all of you!

Stan cleared his troath before saying.

Stan: Please.

After that, Stan returned to the Mystery Shack to give the tours, leaving Dipper, Mabel and Wendy alone in the gift shop.

Wendy: Well, at least you solve this problem quickly.

Dipper: I think so.

Mabel: This is going to be great! I'm already being curious about him!

Dipper: I guess we have to wait then.

The rest of the day was faster, the night soon arrived.

Dipper and Mabel were in their room in the atic, Dipper was reading the journal number 3 in his bed, while Mabel was jumping in her bed, she was so excited.

A doorbell sound all around the house, announcing the arrival of their guest!

Mabel shout with excitement, she and Dipper went downstairs to meet him.

Mabel got to the door and opened it.

On the other side was Marco.

Mabel: Hi! I'm Mabel! How are you? Please come in!

Mabel grabbed Marco from his arm and pulled him in before he could even say a word.

Once inside, Mabel closed the door and turned to see their new friend.

Marco: Um… Hi?

Dipper: Mabel, I think you should introduce yourself more properly.

Mabel: Oh ok, sorry, got a little carried away there. Why don't we first go to our room to know each other?

Marco: Am I going to sleep with you two?

Dipper: No, no, no, you will have your own room. Mabel just wants to go to our room in the atic.

Stan appeared in the hallway.

Stan: Hey, kids! Chill a little, you are shacking the boy too much already. And he just arrived.

Mabel: But Grunkle Stan! This is important!

Stan: Look Mabel, I know how you are with these kind of things. But at least take the boy to his room first, after that you can play all that you want.

Marco: Will that be ok? There are no problems with that?

Marco said while looking at Stan with a worry look in his eyes.

Stan: Relax, there is nothing to worry about. Just play with the kids this night and tomorrow will get to work.

Marco: But-

Mabel: Then what are we waiting for?!

Mabel grabbed Marco's arm again and ran with him towards the break room.

Marco: H-hey, slow down!

Dipper: I'll see you at the atic.

Once they were gone, Stan asked to Dipper.

Stan: What? You're not going to go with them?

Dipper: No, I'm going to clean up the mess Mabel did before he arrived, I don't want to give him a first bad impression.

Stan: I think you already did a first bad impression, but who am I to judge anyways?

Stan went back from where he came from and Dipper went upstairs.

Meanwhile, Mabel and Marco arrived to the break room.

Mabel: Here we are, in your room!

Marco looked at the sign that was hanging in the door.

Marco: Why does it says "Break Room" in the sign?

Mable: Because this room it's supposed to be where Soos rest when he's on his break, but he doesn't enter too often, he prefers to be with us in his free time! In fact, he just entered today here today to clean it up and prepare it for you!

Marco: Who's Soos?

Mabel: Don't worry about that, you will meet him tomorrow! But for now, just put your things inside it and let's go to our room in the atic!

Marco sighed and opened the door, he entered into the room and started to look around.

Marco: Wow, it's much bigger than I expected! And it's so classy too!

Marco was standing in the middle of the room, he was looking around, he noticed the bed placed against the wall of the room with a night stand by its side.

Marco approached the bed to place his backpack with his stuff over it.

Mabel couldn't wait anymore and grabbed Marco from his arm once again.

Mabel: Ok, you have seen your room! Now it's time to see mine! So come on!

Mabel dragged Marco out of the room and started to run to the atic.

Marco: Slow down!

Mabel: I can't and I won't!

They arrived at Mabel's and Dipper's room in the atic, in there, Dipper was waiting for them.

Mabel: Where here and now! At last!

Marco looked around the triangular room, he started to examine everything with his eyes and stopped in the window.

That window… No, that can't be… Can it?

Mabel grabbed some pillows of her bed and threw them into the floor.

Mabel: Please, have a seat! The friendship train is about to leave! So all aboard!

Marco looked confused at Mabel before Dipper called for his attention.

Dipper: Just sit down, man.

Marco sat down in one of the pillows with his legs crossed and his back straight.

Mabel and Dipper sit down as well, they were sitting in a circle.

Before Mabel could say something else, Dipper talked.

Dipper: Well, what about if we start again with the right feet?

Marco: I think that is the best option.

Mabel: Alright! Me first!

Dipper: You first calm down a little bit, you don't want to confuse him more than he already is.

Mabel: But I'm calmed!

Dipper: No you're not!

Mabel took some fresh air in her lungs and exhaled calmly.

Mabel: Alright. Hi, I'm Mabel, and this guy by my side is my bro, Dipper!

Dipper: Nice to meet you… Um… Excuse me, but, what is your name? Our Grunkle didn't told us much about you.

Marco: Oh, right, sorry for the late introduction. My name is Marco Diaz, I will be staying here for a while.

Mabel: Marco, that's a really nice name.

Marco: Thanks.

Dipper: So, where are you from?

Marco: I'm from Echo Creek…

Dipper interrupted.

Dipper: Echo Creek? I haven't heard of that place in my life.

Marco: I'm not surprised, it's just a little town in California.

Mabel: Hey, we are from California too.

Marco: Really? I thought you were from here.

Dipper: Nah, our parents send us here to spend the summer.

Marco: What?! And they didn't came back?!

Dipper: What do you mean?

Marco was about to tell them his actual date, but was stopped by a voice inside his head. It was him.

Bill: Don't say anything, I'll explain later.

Marco did what he was told, but he was left with even more questions.

Mabel: Hey, are you alright?

Marco came out of his deep thought.

Marco: Huh? Oh, yeah! Everything's alright! I just… got a little confused.

Marco said with a nervous smile in his face. Dipper started to rise suspicions upon their new friend already.

Dipper: So… What bring you here to Gravity Falls?

Marco thought carefully before answering.

Marco: I'm here to see a friend.

Mabel: You have been here in Gravity Falls before?

Marco: No.

Dipper: Is your friend from here?

Marco: …No.

Dipper: Then how are you planning to see your friend exactly?

Marco: She's not here yet, I just have to wait.

Mabel: Oh! So is a she! I wonder if there was a word missing from friend.

Marco: No, no, no, no, I don't want you to misunderstand me, we are just friends, nothing more. Wait… no, that's not true, she is not just a friend.

Mabel started to look at Marco with a big smile and fully wide eyes.

Marco: She is my best friend. Saying that she is just a friend feels wrong.

Mabel's eyes went back to its normal size and her smile disappeared when Marco said this.

Dipper let out a chuckle while seeing how Mabel's expression completely changed in seconds.

Dipper: I think you just killed Mabel's fantasy.

Marco: Sorry for that Mabel.

Mabel: Don't worry, it's alright Marco. Because if you are single…

Dipper: Oh boy, here she comes.

Mabel: That means you can be MINE!

Mabel said while embracing Marco into a hug.

Marco: W-WHAT?! No! I just meet you today! Besides, I don't think you and I should date! I mean, how old even are you?!

Mabel: I'm twelve!

Marco: Twelve and thinking already in this things?! What's wrong with you?!

Mabel: Love is wrong with me!

Marco: Dipper… Please tell her something…

Dipper: Sorry, I can't do anything when she gets like this.

Mabel: Why don't you stay here in our room, we could have a sleepover!

Marco quickly thought his way out of that situation.

Marco: Oh my, look at how late it is! I better get going to bed, tomorrow is a big day!

Marco got free of Mabel's embrace and made his way out of the atic.

Mabel: We haven't-

Marco: Good night!

Marco say as he closed the door behind him and ran towards the break room.

Mabel: Aww, I really wanted to talk more with him.

Dipper: You can only blame yourself for that.

Mabel: Pff, don't be ridiculous bro-bro, how could someone like me could scare a guy like him?

Dipper: One word. Romance.

Mabel: And what did you expected me to do if he's single?

Dipper: Leave him alone, and probably apologize in the morning.

Mabel sighed.

Mabel: I'm suppose you are right?

Dipper: Of course I'm right, but don't worry, you just scared him a little, I'm sure that he will forgive you.

Dipper said while he walked towards his bed.

Mabel: I hope he forgives me.

Dipper: Of course he will, for now just let him sleep.

Mabel: Ok. So changing the subject.

Dipper: Mm-hm?

Mabel: What do you think about our new friend Marco?

Dipper: He seems like a good person so far.

Mabel: Yeah, I like him, I hope we could get to know more about him tomorrow.

Dipper: But…

Mabel: But what?

Dipper: When I told him about why we were here, he acted weird, he acted almost like if he didn't knew it was summer.

Mabel: Yeah, I noticed that too.

Dipper: Then why didn't you say anything?

Mabel: I didn't wanted to question him about it, maybe he was just confused.

Dipper: Or maybe there is another reason.

Mabel: I didn't wanted to question him for that too.

Dipper: For what?

Mabel: Please Dipper, I noticed the expression in your face when he got nervous, you were at the edge of turning the friendship train into an interrogation room.

Dipper: W-what? I-I wasn't, really.

Mabel stared to his brother right into his eyes, Dipper sighed.

Dipper: Ok, you got, I was going to question him about it, but in the end, I prefer to not do it, I didn't wanted to ruin that for you, so I just stay quiet.

Mabel: Thank you, Dipper.

Dipper: It was nothing Mabel.

Mabel: Well, we better get some rest. As Marco said, tomorrow is going to be great!

Dipper: It sure will be.

Dipper said as he turned off the light from their night table.

Dipper: Good night Mabel.

Mabel jumped into her bed and said.

Mabel: Good night Dipper.

They both fall asleep, waiting for the morning to arrive.


	9. A long day

A long day.

After a long and hard work day in the Mystery Shack, Stan sent everyone home and sent Dipper and Mabel to their room in the atic. Stan exited the Mystery Shack and walked towards the Gift Shop, he opened the door and closed it with lock.

After that, he went directly to the spending machine, he pressed some buttons.

Stan: A, 1, B, C, 3.

After that, a hidden door behind the machine opened, Stan went into the door and closed it, making sure anyone was there. Stan descend from the stairs that lead him to an elevator. He entered a code in the elevator and selected his destination, the bottom floor.

The elevator started to quickly descend to the bottom floor. He arrived at his destination and came out of the elevator that closed itself when Stan came out. Stan was in his secret laboratory, he walked towards a desk that he kept in there, he sat down and looked at the portal that will bring his brother back.

Stan: Hang in there, I'm almost done.

Bill: You sure about that, Stanley?

Stan looked behind him startled to the owner of the voice.

Stan: W-What?! Who are you?! No, what are you?! And how did you get in here?!

Bill: Hey, hey, hey! Calmed down, I'm not here to harm you, quite the opposite actually, I'm here to help you!

Stan: That doesn't answer my questions, you triangular weirdo!

Bill and Stan stared at each other for a minute before Bill broke the ice.

Bill: Fine, I am an old friend of Stanford.

Stan: What, you met Stanford?

Bill: Met him? I helped him, this portal is our creation, the meaning of this was to create knowledge to help the mankind to evolve faster, but an unfortunate accident happened, I guess you know of what I am talking about.

Stan remembered the day he lost his brother, he nodded sadly.

Stan: So, you say you are here to help me?

Bill: Exactly, I'm here to help you to bring the good old Ford back to this dimension, after all, this portal is the only thing that can bring him back.

Stan went silent for a moment before asking.

Stan: What do you mean?

Bill: You see, that portal lead to a dimension that is unknown by the whole universe, the only way to go there is with this portal.

Stan: If it is unknown, how do you know about it?

Bill: I'm a special kind of being that can see and know everything and I will not hesitate in sharing information if it helps me or others.

Stan: And, how exactly are you planning to help me?

Bill: Simple, we will make a deal about this, I help you to bring your brother back, but, you will have to do something for me.

Stan: Oh boy, here we go, go ahead, ask for my soul, for my live or anything of that stuff.

Bill: Please Stanley, I don't want any of those things, I only want you to help back.

Stan looked confused.

Stan: Huh?

Bill: I know someone that just arrived here to Gravity Falls that can help you with the portal, he's not from around here, so I want you to give him a place to stay while he's helping you.

Stan: So, you will bring him here and I have to let him to stay in the shack, that's the deal?

Bill: Pretty much, so what do you say? Do we have a deal?

Stan: Yeah, I guess.

Bill: Perfect, then let's settle it!

Bill stretched his hand to Stanley while the hand was set with his blue fire.

Stan: Deal.

Stan said as he shook his hand with Bill's hand.

Bill: Well then, his name is Marco Diaz, he will approach to you tomorrow asking for job, you will have to tell him a code and if he replies with the right answer, you will know that's the one you have to hire, now come close, the code is…

Bill whispered the code to Stan.

Stan: Well, at least it's not a complicated code.

Bill: Just try to remember it, and before I go, I have to tell you that the boy will not start his job immediately, he will start the next day, with that being said, I'll see you later, keep working in the portal with the journals.

Bill disappeared from Stan's sight, Stan turn back to the desk and grabbed the first two journals and the copies from Dipper's journal.

Stan: Well, let's go back to work.

He said as he opened the journals in the section of the portal.

Stan: And like I said before, I'm almost done.

Bill leave the place and made his way towards his next target, but before he arrived, he sense how Marco was going to leave the campsite, he stopped to send a mental message to his mind. When he convinced Marco to not leave, he continued his way.

Bill arrived to his destination, he stopped in front of a big pine tree deep inside the woods, just with one look, he could say it wasn't natural, it was made of cold metal.

Bill: You hide it really well Sixer…

Bill teleported himself inside the laboratory of the bunker beneath the tree.

Bill: …But not well enough.

Bill was now inside the laboratory of the bunker, in front of him was a freezing capsule with a really familiar being inside of it, it was Dipper.

Bill: …Seriously? You couldn't thought in anything else to transform before being frozen?

Nobody replied…

Bill: Oh right, I forgot about that.

Bill chasked his fingers, a yellow light string appeared and tied Bill's mind with the frozen being mind.

Bill: There we go, hey Shifter, am ready to make the deal with you.

Shape Shifter: It took you more long than I expected.

Bill: Sorry for the delay, but I had to make some other deals first, and now that is all ready, I hope the same of you!

Shape Shifter: I've been ready for so much time that I've lost count.

Bill: You still want the same thing, don't you?

Shape Shifter: Freedom to get my revenge on the Pines family. What do you want in return, Cipher?

Bill: I want you to cover up for someone.

Shape Shifter: What?

Bill: As you heard, I want you to cover for someone.

Bill started to show some images in Shape Shifter's mind.

Bill: His name is Marco Diaz, he lives in Echo Creek, California. It's a place that only exists in the dimension he is from.

Shape Shifter: WHAT?! How am I supposed to get my revenge if I am in another dimension?!

Bill: Don't worry for that, it'll be for a short period of time, in the meantime, you could use that time to make up a plan.

The Shape Shifter went silent for a moment before answering.

Shape Shifter: Alright, you win, it's a deal, Cipher.

Bill: It's a deal, Shifter.

The yellow string connecting his minds became blue while they were sealing the deal.

Bill: That settles it, tomorrow morning, Marco Diaz will come to free you, I don't want you to attack him and don't let him see you!

Shape Shifter: I understand.

Bill: Good, now let me give you the necessary information you will need for the job.

Bill gave him all the names of the people that Marco knows and all the basic things about his life.

Bill: Now that my job here is done, I must get going, there are other things I must do before the sun rises.

Shape Shifter: Just get going al-

Bill disconnected their minds before the monster inside the freezing capsule could told him another annoying word.

Bill: Alright, now all that remains to be done is the letter issue, I will have to take now what is mine by right.

Bill disappeared from the laboratory and went directly to where Marco was sleeping.

When Bill arrived to the camping site, he made sure that Marco was completely asleep, he cracked intentionally a branch of a tree with no response from Marco.

After realizing he was asleep, Bill entered to Marco's camping house, floating slowly above Marco.

He approached his backpack and with his magic, he grabbed the scissors he have gave to Marco.

Bill teleported himself out of the camping house, once out, he put the scissors in his own hands, with this reaction, a light orb started to form around the scissors, when the orb was complete, Bill absorb it with his hands.

Bill: It feels good to have my power back, I was starting to feel like a weakling without it. But, it was worth it, now I can travel through dimensions again, and I know where I am heading.

Bill opened a portal with the chask of his fingers and went right through it.

In the middle of the night, a portal appeared in Star's room, Bill came out of it.

Bill scanned all the room until he found what he was looking for, the letter Marco left behind.

With the snap of his finger, the letter was set on blue fire, when the letter was completely consumed, the fire was absorbed by Bill's opened hand.

Bill: There, all set.

With that done, Bill went through the portal again to go back to Gravity Falls, when he was from the other side, he chasked his fingers to close the portal.

Bill: Well, everything's done, for now, I will have to wait until the morning.

Bill returned to the Nightmare Realm and wait there for the next day.

The next day, Bill let Marco to go by himself to the Mystery Shack while he went into the woods again, this time, he was searching for one specific spot.

He arrived to a triangular clearing that was in the middle of the woods.

Bill: It has been a long time since I was here, well, better get started, I have to get this ready before Marco arrived to the other point in the map.

Bill chasked his fingers and started to build in the clearing with his magic.

When he was done, he sense how Marco was approaching to the next spot, Bill teleported himself to the tall pine tree that hide the bunker.

He was floating in front of the tree when Marco arrived.

Bill: Hi there, you're finally here.

Marco looked around confused.

Marco: Bill, are you sure that this is the right place.

Bill: I'm positive, kid.

Marco: Then, what am I supposed to do here?

Bill: You will do nothing up here, but you will certainly do something down there.

Marco: What do you mean?

Bill: Just knock off the branch closest to the ground and you'll see.

Marco sighed and started approached the tree, when he touched it, he realized about something, the tree wasn't natural, it was made of cold steel. Without hesitating, Marco began to climb the tree using his red hoodie. When he reached the branch he heard Bill's voice.

Bill: Good, now you have to push it.

Marco pushed the branch, the branch was easily moved, after that, the whole tree started to descend, Marco jump out of the tree, landing next to it.

The tree descend until it stopped and some stairs emerged from the ground and a secret door opened at the foot of the artificial tree.

Marco: Wow…

Bill: What are you waiting kid? Your target is waiting you.

Marco started to descend from the stairs until he arrived to that door, the door lead to more stairs and it was really dark in there.

Marco grabbed a lantern from his backpack and turn it on as he started to descend again.

Marco descend for some time until he reached a door, he entered the room where he saw it, a small room with weapons, a desk, some posters and food supplies for almost fifty years.

Marco: What is this place?

Bill: It's a bunker that was made a long time ago to survive to any upcoming disaster, but now it's abandoned.

Marco: And what I am supposed to be looking for?

Bill: You are here to retrieve something that will help the portal to have the enough energy to let your friend through it, it's some kind of cylinder, his function is to use the energy of a bar made of a special kind of material to produce energy to this whole place.

Marco: And where is it exactly?

Bill: Is in the other room, just go through that opened door in the end of the room.

Bill said while pointing at the circular iron door that was in the wall of the room.

Marco looked to the door, it was clearly a door of a safe and it had the word precaution written around it.

Marco: Are you sure it's safe there?

Bill: As long as you follow my instructions.

Marco: Alright, here we go.

Marco grabbed a helmet and some duct tape from his backpack. He used the tape to paste the lantern and the helmet together. He turn on the lantern and put the helmet on his head.

He entered and started to crawl his way through the tunnel until he saw some light at the end.

He exited the tunnel to find himself in a room completely made of steel. He was about to take his first step into the room but was stopped by Bill.

Bill: Stop!

Marco: What happened?

Bill: Before you take a single step here, you have to make sure to not step into that triangle in the floor.

Marco looked at the tile that Bill was warning him, he avoid it carefully while he was getting to the closed door that was at the end of the room.

Marco: It's locked.

Bill: Just press the tiny button that's right next to the door.

Marco turned his head to the wall to see an almost invisible button. He pressed it and the door opened immediately, letting Marco to enter to the laboratory.

Marco: Wow, you weren't kidding, this town sure is weird.

Bill: Well, when it comes to weirdness, I am an expert in the topic. But stop about me, you have to retrieve the artifact that is occasionally over there.

Bill: pointed out to a huge machine that had some screens and buttons in it, it looks like the master system. Marco walked directly to the machine and inspected it until he found what he was looking for. The cylinder that Bill told him about. It had some kind of green bar inside it, it almost look like uranium, but Marco wasn't so sure of what that thing was. It was attached to the machine with some screws, Marco grabbed a screwdriver from his backpack and started to remove the screws, one by one. When he finished with the screws Bill told him.

Bill: Good, now you only have to retrieve that bar from inside, use the tweezers from the desk to remove it without making contact with it.

With a nod, Marco did as he was told, he retrieve the strange green bar carefully and left it in the desk. After that, Marco grabbed the artifact and started his way out of the laboratory, he entered the previous room with the same precaution as before, he crawled his way through the tunnel, taking care of the artifact the whole time, he arrived the first room and reached for the stairs, he went out of the bunker. When he was in the woods again, he managed to pull the metallic branch of the artificial tree that now could be reached without climbing the tree. When the branch was in his original position, the door in the tree locked, the stairs retrieve themselves into the ground and the tree started to rise again, leaving it as how it was before, like if nothing ever happened.

Bill: Good job down there buddy.

Marco: Ok, and… what now?

Bill: Well, I actually have to leave you on your own once again, but don't worry, I've got a place for you to go!

Bill snapped his fingers and a new point appeared in the to-do-list of Marco.

Marco: And what I am supposed to do there?

Bill: That place is only for you to pass the time training, resting and even eating.

Marco: Like… a resort?

Bill: Hmm, I guess you could say that, but this resort will not last long, when the time arrives, all the place will disappeared, that place is only there to keep you occupied with something while the night arrives.

Marco: Well, thanks for that, I guess, see you later.

Bill: Oh, I will see YOU later!

Bill said as he disappeared from the place, Marco started his way to the new point on his map.

Bill appeared inside the laboratory of the bunker, in front of the frozen prison of the Shape Shifter, he just stay there, waiting.

Some minutes after, the power inside the bunker started to run out, the machines turned off, the doors couldn't keep themselves closed due the lack of energy, eventually, the frozen capsule lost power too, it stopped working, freeing his prisoner at last.

Shape Shifter: Ah! It's good to be out of that cold prison.

Bill: You know the deal, Shifter.

Shape Shifter: Yes, I know.

Bill stopped him before he could change his form.

Bill: Wait right there, you must have one last thing for your mission.

Shape Shifter: Spit it out already, Cipher.

Bill opened a portal behind him and reached out for something with his magic, the item was pulled to Bill's hand, after the item crossed the portal, Bill closed it.

In his hand were Star's dimensional scissors.

Shape Shifter: What is that?

Bill: Just stay still.

Bill grabbed the scissors with his magic once again and after that, he grabbed Shape Shifter with his magic too.

Shape Shifter: What are you doing?!

Bill: Stay STILL!

Bill shout as he turned red for a second.

The Shape Shifter struggled against Bill's magic but it was useless.

After some time, the Shape Shifter's shouts and a great light filled the room. When the room vanished, the Shape Shifter stood up and opened his eyes.

Shape Shifter: What have you done?!

Bill: Look at your right arm.

The Shape Shifter looked immediately at his right arm and saw what Bill did to him, at the end of each finger, he had now metal claws, inside his shoulder there was a pink gemstone.

Shape Shifter: Why you did this to me?

Bill: Congratulations, now you have dimensional claws, you can travel freely through dimensions.

Shape Shifter: Wait! Are you serious?!

Bill: Of course, that way you can pay your part of the deal more efficiently.

Bill showed an image of Star's room in his mind.

Bill: Now, you have to go here, think of this place and cut the air with your new claws.

The Shape Shifter did as he was told, he opened a portal to Star's room, he went into the portal and Bill followed him.

They crossed the portal and were now inside Star's room, it was a peaceful Saturday morning in the Diaz' house.

Bill: Remember the plan.

Shape Shifter: Yes, I only have to play along with them until you don't need to distract them anymore.

Bill: Exactly, when the time comes for you to come back, I'll let you know. Until next time, Shifter.

Bill crossed the portal and the Shape Shifter closed it, leaving him alone in the room.

Immediately after that there was a knock in the door, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were outside of the room.

Mrs. Diaz: Marco? Are you still there? Your father and I are worried about you.

The Shape Shifter quickly changed his form, he was now looking like Marco Diaz. He made sure to hide his new claws underneath the flesh.

Shape Shifter: Go away… Leave me alone…

He said as he walked towards the door.

Mr. Diaz: Mijo, whats wrong? Please tell us algo.

The Shape Shifter used his natural fluids to create fake tears in his eyes, he changed his grin for a sad expression and opened the door to let Marco's parents in.

They run and embrace his fake son in their arms.

Mrs. Diaz: Marco, please, tell us what is wrong.

Shape Shifter: She… She's gone… STAR'S GONE!

More fake tears rolled down his face.

Mr. Diaz: Please son, calm down and tell us what happened.

He said while he hold tightly to his family.

Shape Shifter said with a grin on his face.

Shape Shifter: I… I will.

Back in Gravity Falls, Bill decide to go back to the Nightmare Realm to wait for the night to arrive.

Meanwhile, Marco arrived to the spot in the map, it was some kind of little building that had a gym, a room and a table that could generate any kind of food he wanted.

He approached to the gym to exercise himself a little, Marco thought that he will need it because Bill put it there.

He spent all the day training until the afternoon arrived, he then went to the shower that was included with the gym to wash himself. He went to the table soon after he dressed up, he had dinner and when he was about to leave with all his stuff with him, the place slowly disappeared from the place. Marco started his way towards the Mystery Shack with the map.

Bill waited for him outside the shack. When he arrived, Bill told him to hide the artifact he was carrying, Marco dug a hole near the gift shop and buried the artifact in there, after that, he cover the place where he dug the hole with a bush. Marco didn't notice, but when he was done, a new point formed in the map, showing where he buried the artifact. With all set, he pressed the doorbell, a few seconds after, Mabel appeared in the door and pulled him in.

Bill saw this and knew exactly what would happen next, he went to the Pines twins' room and hide himself in the window only window of the atic.

He waited there, eventually, Dipper arrived and soon after Marco and Mabel. Bill looked at Marco to see his reaction, but suddenly, Marco looked to the window and he stared at it for a second. The boy was cleverer than he expected.

Bill watched the conversation between them, nothing bad happening at the moment, but, something happened.

Dipper: Nah, our parents send us here to spend the summer.

Marco: What?! And they didn't came back?!

Dipper: What do you mean?

Before Marco could answered to the question, Bill silence him.

Bill: Don't say anything! I'll explain later.

Bill knew that he had to tell him the truth about this journey, he waited there until Marco left the atic and went running down stairs to the break room. Bill followed him.

Once they were in the room, Marco began his questioning.

Marco: Okay Bill, what is going on?!

Bill: Kid, calm down, you don't want to drag attention to this room.

Marco took a deep breath and let it out seconds later.

Marco: Alright, explain.

Bill: I had to do what I had done to make this successful and because the time is crucial, I didn't wanted to delay this explaining it before, but know, I will tell.

Marco: Screw all that and get to the point, what did you do?

Bill: Well, the scissors I gave you…

Marco: Those weren't locational scissors, weren't they?

Bill: …

Marco: There's no such thing as locational scissors, right?

Bill: …

Marco: What dimension is this?!

There was an awkward silence for some seconds before Bill finally talked.

Bill: …This is the earth dimension.

Marco: No it isn't, don't lie to me!

Bill: I am not lying, this is the earth dimension, but not the one that you know.

Marco sat in the bed and crossed his arms as he waited for Bill to explain.

Bill: Look, haven't you stopped to think about all the possible dimension that exists in the universe, the known and the unknown?

Marco: Since Star arrived to earth, Ii have been thinking a lot of that in the nights.

Bill: Haven't you stopped to think, about another dimension where everything is the same as yours, just that you don't exist?

Marco looked with curiosity to Bill.

Bill: Kid, did you know why her parents send her to earth, to your dimension, to your house?

Marco stayed silent.

Bill: Because it was the safest place for her to stay, the earth dimension was the safest place for her to practice with her magic, the only thing they had to decide, was to what earth dimension send her.

Marco stay there, without anything to say, just waiting for what Bill was about to reveal him.

Bill: Marco, there is more than one earth dimension, as I said, you are in the earth dimension, but not in the one that you know.

Marco: …

Bill: Kid, welcome to the Hirsch dimension.


	10. Doubts

Almost done.

"…"

"Remember when you met me? I started to just do whatever I wanted without asking you first, you were very mad at me, I thought we could never be friends because of my actions, I thought you were going to leave me alone. But you didn't".

"…"

"Remember all the battles we fought together? Every battle was full of action, you were hurt by our opponent's attacks and sometimes by my own hand, but despite that, you were always fighting by my side. One day, you were left alone in the fight because I refused to fight back, you got hurt really bad and I didn't do anything to help you, when the fight was over, I thought you were going to be really mad at me. But you didn't".

"…"

"Remember when we were fighting for a sandwich? We were yelling at each other for that insignificant issue… in the fight, I told you something that hurt you… I told you that I didn't knew why we were friends, I didn't had the chance to apologize properly after that, and I was really scared that you will never talked to me again. But you didn't".

"…"

"Remember when you were afraid of that dance? You didn't wanted to go alone because you were scared. You asked me to go with you to make the fear to go away, I agreed. I was really excited for you to go with me. But you didn't".

"Marco…"

"Remember when I was worried about you that same night? I was worried sick for you, I wanted to know how it was going, how were you, if you were in trouble. I called you to stay calmed, I was waiting for you to reply. But you didn't".

"Marco".

"Remember when I was in trouble that same night? I was fighting alone against a powerful enemy. I was waiting for you to come to save me, but my enemy had me where he wanted…"

"…!"

"Remember when I needed you the most, when my life was in danger, when I couldn't win alone? I thought that you will come to save. But you didn't…"

"Ihdu wkh ehdvw zlwk mxvw rqh hbh..."

"MARCO!"

Marco shot his eyes open and rise from the bed immediately. He was crying, he could feel the tears rolling down his face, he was breathing very fast, trying to calmed himself.

When he was finally calmed, a voice broke the silence in the room.

Mabel: Marco, are you alright?

Mabel said with a worried tone in her voice, Macro turned his head in her direction, he could see that Dipper and Mabel were there, Mabel and Dipper looked worried at him.

Marco sweep away his tears and asked.

Marco: H-h-how long have you been there?

Dipper: Just a few seconds.

Mabel: We came to wake you up to get ready for the day and when we entered, you were crying in your sleep…

Marco: …

Mabel: Do you want to talk about it?

Marco say no with the head.

Mabel: That's alright, we understand.

Dipper: Come on Mabel, we should get going.

Mabel: Right.

Mabel and Dipper went out of the room.

Mabel: Get ready, today you start with your job with us!

Marco nodded, Mabel closed the door, leaving Marco alone in the room.

Marco tried to forget what had just happened and get dress, but the dream keep coming back to his mind.

He was very distracted the rest of the day, but did his best to make a good job in the Mystery Shack. His job consisted in sticking with Stan all day, if he needed something, Marco was the one to do it.

He spent the whole day obeying Stan, bringing him some stuff, cleaning the mess some tourists left behind, he even got to wear like a monster to be a new attraction, he spent all the day like that before the break time arrived, all the employees, including him, were given time to take eat.

Marco go to the break room and grabbed some food from his backpack, after that, he went outside the Mystery Shack to eat his food in an outside table. He sat down in the table and before he could even started to eat, Mabel and all the others arrived and sat down with him.

Mabel: Hi Marco!

Marco: Oh, hi Mabel, what brings you here?

Mabel: Actually, I came with all my friends for you to know each other!

Wendy: Heya, I'm Wendy, nice to meet you.

Marco: Hey Wendy, nice to meet you too.

Soos: Hi dude, you can call me Soos.

Marco: Nice to meet you too, my name is Marco.

Marco said as he started to eat his food.

Wendy: So Marco, how are you doing in your first day working here?

Marco: I'm doing well, I guess.

Mabel: What do you mean with "I guess"? Isn't our Grunkle Stan being too rough with you, is he?

Marco: No, not at all.

Wendy: Then, why are you so worried about? As far as I have seen you are doing a good job.

Marco: Thanks, I appreciate that.

Dipper couldn't control himself from question Marco anymore, he was very curious about him since last night. Dipper wanted to ask him about that, but he had to get the conversation into the track that he wanted it to go.

Dipper approached and sat right next to Marco.

Dipper: So, what about if you tell us more about yourself Marco.

Marco: What do you want to know?

Dipper: Hmm, let's start with something simple, how old are you?

Marco: I'm fourteen, what about you?

Dipper: I'm twelve, just like my sister.

Soos: Dude, tell me what's your favorite food, mine is salami, I even got some emergency salami all the time in my wallet.

Marco: Well, I don't keep food in my wallet, but I think I'm gonna go with nachos.

Mabel: Oh, my turn, my turn!

Mabel said while jumping and raising both of her hands.

Mabel: What is your favorite color?

Marco: Red

Mabel: Mine's pink!

Marco: I didn't notice.

Marco said as he looked at Mabel's pink sweater that said with pink letters "I LOVE PINK".

Wendy: And, what do you like to do?

Marco: Huh? What do you mean?

Wendy: What do you like to do in your free time? Don't tell me you keep working all day and all night, you must do something else when you have nothing to do.

Marco: Umm… Well, I suppose I like to hang out with my friends, especially with…

Marco went silent for a moment, he was remembering his dream again.

Wendy: With…?

Marco came out to reality.

Marco: …Nah, forget it.

Wendy: What? Dude, don't leave us hanging.

Marco: No, it's not that important.

A small tear came out of his eye while he said this. Everyone except Marco noticed this.

Wendy: Marco, are you alright?

Marco: Yeah, never mind me, why don't you tell me what you like to do?

Wendy: Well, I like to hang out with friends as well, also, I absolutely love going into an adventure with these two kids over here!

Wendy said as she stood up and reached from Mabel and Dipper.

Soos: Oh yeah, dude! Nothing like going into crazy, dangerous and unbelievable adventures with the mystery twins!

The conversation was getting out of track, Dipper had to do something quick to avoid this.

Dipper: Come on guys, it's no big deal.

Mabel: Not big deal?! Dipper, our summer has been full with mystery and excitement thanks to those crazy places you want to visit, and they are always fun!

Soos: Yeah dude! What about that time when you brought a fighting dude from a videogame to life!

Dipper: Soos! Rumble McSkirmish was an accident!

Mabel: What about that time when we go to find the Gobblewonker in the lake!

Dipper: The Gobblewonker was a fake created by that McGucket guy!

Wendy: And what about that time when we go to the haunted store!

Dipper: We didn't even knew there were ghosts in there!

Marco was looking at them with a confused expression in his face.

Dipper: Guys, stop it, don't you see that you are confusing him, maybe we should stop talking about this and return to the simple questions.

Mabel: Guys, wait.

Everyone went silent and looked at Mabel.

Mabel: I think we are forgetting the easy ones.

Dipper: What do you mean Mabel?

Mabel: I mean, the adventures that you can't deny that you knew something beforehand, the ones that you wanted or needed to go. The ones that we can prove to Marco that are real, that way he will only be more confused, but at least he will know that we are not just imagining things.

Dipper gave a glance to Mabel.

Dipper: Mabel, what are you getting at?

Mabel: Remember that time in the woods, when you called us all in front of a specific tree.

Soos: Oh! You mean when we went into that secret bunker in the woods?

Marco flinched a little when he heard about the bunker, the bunker that he visited yesterday. Unfortunately for him, Dipper noticed it.

Dipper: Oh, yeah! Why don't we tell Marco more about this?

In that moment Stan arrived and stopped the conversation.

Stan: Alright everyone, the break time is over, time for you to get back to work!

Dipper: But, Grunkle Stan!

Stan: No buts, Dipper! You know the rules! Now, go back to work, please.

Dipper growled in disappointment, everyone left to their works while Marco and Stan went together to give the next tour.

Marco breathed in relieve, he had to be more careful when Dipper was around, he noticed how he avoid all the stories that their friends said, but when they mentioned the bunker, he was the first one that wanted to talk about it.

Stan: Hey, kid.

Marco: What is it, Mr. Mys- I mean, Mr. Pines?

Stan: Meet me in front of the vending machine that is in the gift shop at the 21 hours. Bring all the necessary stuff that you need to start to work in our little project.

Marco: Understood.

Stan: Good. Now go get me the money jar before the tourists arrive.

Marco did as he was told, he went to the gift shop to take the jar from the counter, avoiding the contact with Dipper, after picking up the jar, he rushed his way to the exit.

Dipper was asking himself some questions and started to make up theories without basis.

"Why did he reacted that way when we mentioned the bunker? If he knows about the bunker, how did he know? Did he know about the Shape Shifter? Is he secretly the Shape Shifter?!"

Mabel: Dipper!

Dipper was startled by the sudden shout of her sister.

Dipper: What do you want Mabel?

Mabel: I want to know what you are thinking.

Dipper: Nothing.

Mabel: Oh please Dipper, you can't fool me, I know that you are making another of your conspiracies!

Dipper: W-what?! What makes you say that?

Mabel grabbed the pen in Dipper's hand.

Mabel: You are chewing one of your thinking pens right now.

Dipper: …

Mabel: You aren't suspecting about Marco, are you?

Dipper: Look Mabel, I know there is something suspicious about him.

Mabel: What do you mean Dipper?

Dipper: You didn't notice, don't you?

Mabel: Notice what?

Dipper: When we mentioned the bunker in the woods, he flinched, like if he knew something that we don't.

Mabel: Wait, are you serious?

Dipper: You know that I am very serious about this.

Mabel: …

Dipper: …Mabel?

Mabel: Yes, Dipper?

Dipper: What… What if he is the Shape Shifter?

Mabel: …

Dipper began to tremble a little.

Dipper: What if he is here to take revenge on us?

Mabel: Dipper…

Dipper: What is it?

Mabel: We don't know much about Marco, but I can assure you that he is not the Shape Shifter.

Dipper: What makes you say that?

Mabel: Do you remember when we asked him about his friends?

Dipper: Yeah, he just told us to forget it.

Mabel: When he said that, I could see how a tear came out.

Dipper: …Yeah, I see that too.

Mabel: I know that if he was the Shape Shifter, he will not do that.

Dipper: How are you so sure?

Mabel: Because the Shape Shifter will be probably just trashing around, destroying everything surrounding him.

Dipper: Yeah, you are probably right.

Mabel: Of course I'm right!

Dipper: But…

Mabel: But what?

Dipper: Why did he do that, why he cried back there?

Mabel: Well, I don't know yet, but if we still being nice to him, maybe he will tell us?

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other before Dipper talked.

Dipper: Alright Mabel, you win, let us just wait and see.

Dipper said while he crossed his fingers behind his back, he was not going to give up that easily.

Mabel noticed this, it was not the first time that Dipper did this to someone.

Mabel: Look, if it makes you feel better, we can go all to check the bunker when we are done with the work.

Dipper: Yeah, I think that will help me a little.

Mabel: And you know what?

Dipper: What?

Mabel: We can have Marco to come with us!

Dipper: …

Mabel: What?

Dipper: ...

Mabel: Dipper, please!

Mabel said while she was giving her brother a sad expression.

Dipper: Ugh! Fine! We all are going to go there after work, including Marco.

Mabel: Yay! Thanks bro-bro.

Dipper: Just tell Wendy and Soos where we are going.

Mabel: Ok bro-bro! And what about Marco?

Dipper: We'll just gonna tell him before the job, we can't leave the gift shop when we're working.

Mabel: Alright! I will go and tell Soos and Wendy!

Mabel leave to tell their friends about the trip, meanwhile, Dipper was thinking in the precautions they had to take for the trip. It was going about to get wild.


End file.
